


Guardian Of The Losers Club

by PawPrint18



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Animalistic, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Bullying, Children guardian, Ego Monster, Ego monster VS Pennywise fight boi, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy mask is like a mother to the Losers, Happy mask shows her true form, Happy mask shows her true human like form, Happy masks past, Humor, In the Victorian times, Love/Hate, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penelope is Pennywise and Happy masks first child but named after happy masks sister, Penelope is too cute for this world, Pennywise in his human form, Pennywise's human form acts like Roman Godfrey sometimes lol, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, Slow Updates, Soulmates, Violence, bits of the movie will be in this story, deadlight/ ego monster hybrid, love hate relationship, the Losers love Happy mask like a big dog lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPrint18/pseuds/PawPrint18
Summary: Happy mask is an ego monster she takes away bad emotions like sadness, anger and... fear from the human that she becomes one with but one day she finds out about a little town called Derry that her human counterpart finds in a myth and legends of towns book Happy mask was very disturbed about how many missing kids have just vanished without a trace since Derry was built. Now ego monsters are good or bad maybe even both they maybe a shapeshifter made of black unknown goo and a mask with the same hairstyle as their human counterpart but they protect children too and Happy mask had a bad feeling of this town. So when she got to Derry and a phone to keep in contact with her human counterpart to tell her more info she disguised herself as a troubled 18 year old gothic girl naming herself Hanna maskit she became friends with a group of younger teens who called themselves The losers club she could feel there fear the most so her mission was to find what was taking the kids of Derry but IT already knew she was here and it was stronger then her.( I really needed to get this out of my system so sorry only Happy mask and her human counterpart belong to me)( Slow updates)Editor: @NinaBeena





	1. Chapter 1

Some people say monsters aren't real, just legends or myths. Some people think they are sometimes monsters who can control a certain place and everyone in it, well, thats what I found out when I tried to help the children of Derry. 

It was a sunny afternoon and my human counterpart was reading a myth and legends book on towns. I was watching over her shoulder as I climbed around her wall. 

My name is Happy mask I am an Ego monster. 

We feed on the emotions of humans who we choose to be one with and stay with them till they pass away, then move on to their children or grandchildren, depends on the next member of the family who has the strongest emotions.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice sounded like a bunch of whispers and an echo mixed into one. 

"Reading about cursed towns. There's a good one here that you might like, people still live in this town actually, but it's a bit disturbing.." 

I jumped down and looked over her shoulder, eyes widening as I growled. 

There were pictures of missing children, posters and tragic events that had happened in the past, and for a moment, the name of the town seemed familiar, like I'd seen this place before, but shook it off. 

Ego monsters were also guardians of children, we helped the most troubled do they could have a good childhood and grow up well.

"What's wrong?" 

I glared at my human counterpart, I have to find out what's taking these children, I couldn't let this happen anymore. "I'm going to be away for the summer, I wanna help the children of Derry out..." I mumbled. 

My human counterpart turned her head and raised a brow at me. "Look Happy mask, I know your kind are the guardian of children, but all these poor kids have been missing for decades! It happens every 27 years, which is weird..." 

I huffed. "Huh... guess it's not human then... that's a start..." I mumbled. 

"But... summer is a month..." 

I grinned as I saw my human counterpart look sad, I could also feel it radiating from her. "Don't be stupid, you can last a month without me and besides, I'll know when you need me anyway. You'll be fine, I'm a part of you, remember that." I chuckled Ego monsters are good or bad, but me? I'm a rare type of Ego monster. 

I'm both good and bad. 

I'm like an outcast to my kind, the only good and bad Ego monster. 

She sighed and put a phone in my paws. "Fine, but you have to take a phone. I'll give you more info when you need it, just... watch your back? There's something really odd about that town from what I've read about of course..." 

I chuckled and tapped her head. "Sure, I'll see you after summer!" I giggled before I disappeared to Derry.

I could immediately feel something wrong as I teleported to Derry. 

I could sense bad emotions, though I was a bit weaker without my human counterpart, luckily she was only a train away from this strange town. 

I shaped shifted myself into a gothic 18 year old troubled teen with raven black hair that went over my right shoulder, brown eyes with a side fringe covering my right eye, tanned skin, a grey jumper with sleeves that went over my hands with black fingerless gloves on, blue jeans with rips at the knees and black sneakers and also a black choker around my neck. 

This wasn't my true human form, no... I needed this form to fit in with the kids of Derry. 

I looked around; everything looked normal for such a small town, kids were playing and laughing, people walking their dogs and walking to work but I could still sense all the bad emotions around; sadness, anger, pain and the strongest, fear.

I sighed as I started walking, looking around. I needed to find a place to stay for the summer... 

I found a little hotel for tourists; as I walked in I saw a young woman in her 20s at the desk. 

I walked up and smiled. "Hello, I'm wondering if you have any rooms left? I'm here for the summer." 

The young woman smiled back at me and nodded as she grabbed a key from behind her. I smirked, knowing that her happy face was fake and that she was not happy at all. She was more annoyed and bored with this job than anything else. 

"Yes, here you go... miss?"  

My eyes widened, realizing I needed a human name other than Happy Mask. "Oh sorry, my name's Hannah Maskit..." 

As I said the name I swear I heard a voice in my head say it with me, but I just shook it off. 

The woman nodded and wrote the name and number of my room in a book. "Thank you, Miss Maskit, if you need anything the number to call down here is next to the phone." 

I nodded and gave her the money she needed. "Thanks, will do," I said as I waved bye to her and walked upstairs. As I reached my room I stopped for a minute and turned to look down the hallway. There was a red balloon just floating before it started to turn slowly, revealing words written across it. 

"Welcome to Derry" 

As it started to come closer to me it popped, the bang echoing in the hallway. I jumped from the surprise and opened the door quickly and slammed it shut.

"The fuck is up with this town..." I mumbled and growled a little in frustration. 

An hour later and I was settling into my new human form that I might have to be in for a whole month, ugh, and was looking at a map of Derry. 

This town had a lot of history, my human counterpart wasn't kidding. "Hmm... maybe the library could give me more info? I need to look around this town anyway..." I mumbled to myself. 

I got up and walked out of my room, locking the door behind as I left. I took a quick glance down the hallway, no red popping balloons in sight. I sighed and walked down the stairs and out the front door, seeing the young woman reading the newspaper.

I squinted my eyes a little as the sun shone brightly, watching as two younger boys swished past me on their bikes. "Hmmm, I guess most kids here have bikes, heh, no problem..." I smiled to myself. 

Making sure no one was around, I put my hands out as black goo started to cover my human looking hands and turned them into my monster like hands with curled claws. 

More goo dripped off my hands, starting slowly, then gushing off my palms, forming a cool looking bike. 

As my hands went back to the human ones I looked at the bike and nodded. "Heh, not bad." It was a black bike with neon pink stripes. 

I got on it and rode it to the library.

Before I reached the library I saw a young girl, she looked like she was around the age of 13, standing by the river. 

I stopped my bike. 

I could sense her curiosity, but I could sense something bad. 

The little girl had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, a yellow t-shirt and blue jean shorts with white pumps on. 

She was looking into a sewer pipe and I felt a thrill of fear for the girl, so I got off my bike and put it next to the girls' bike near a tree. "Hey, kid!" I shouted. 

The girl turned to look at me I ran up to her and I gave her a friendly smile. "You shouldn't be here alone kid, rivers can be dangerous." 

She looked down at me. "Sorry... I was just curious! I like the nature and I heard something move in that sewer pipe. I thought it would a big rat, they can be very rare!" She said with glee.

I just giggled a little, this kid was too cute. "Well, I wouldn't go in there. It's all gross, oh! I'm sorry, my name's... Hannah Maskit... what's yours?" I ask as I put my hand out to her. 

She took it and shook my hand. "The name's Betty Ripsom, nice to meet ya Hannah! Sorry to ask, but are you new? Never seen you in Derry before..." 

I nodded. "Yeah, just got here today actually. So... why aren't you playing with your friends? It's summer!" 

I then felt a wave of sadness come off Betty as she looked down at the rock under her feet as water splashed against her leg. "I... don't really have any friends... and I'm the only child so it's just me and my mum..."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Heh, well that won't do! I'll be your friend, I really need one to help me around this town." I chirped, smirking as I saw Betty's face light up. 

"Wow really? You're so nice, thank you! We can hang out all summer and look at all the nature! Awesome!!" 

I giggled. "Heh yeah, sure, but first can you come to the library with me? I need to do a bit of research about the town." 

Betty nodded. "Sure! Of course Hannah, come on then!" She said as she splashed out the water to run to her bike. "Cool bike!" She shouted from a distance, making me giggle again. 

I then gasped as I heard splashing in the big sewer pipe and a low growl coming from it. My eyes glowed pink and blue as a warning to... whatever was in the pipe... 

I froze a little as two bright yellow eyes appeared in the darkness, noticing my warning the growling became a snarl, and for a moment, I thought it was a wolf that was just hiding because Betty probably interrupted it drinking or something, huh... lucky I spotted her before she became food... 

"Hannah come on!" 

I turned to see Betty waiting for me. "Coming!" I turned back to see if the creature was still there, but the yellow eyes were gone.

Me and Betty got to the library leaving our bikes outside. "I'm going to find some new nature books to read," Betty said as she went to the nature section of books. 

I smiled, happy that I made a child feel happy once again. 

I went over to the librarian to ask where the history books were. "History project is it? Shouldn't you be out hanging out with your mates get drunk and such?" 

I just scoffed; typical, adults always judge teens, saying they were always doing drugs or drinking or even having sex, ugh... "No thanks, I'm just doing some research, thank you very much..." I huffed as I walked off to the history aisle. 

I could tell no one had touched these books in quite a while. So I picked the oldest book there and went to go sit down next to Betty, who was already getting into her book about animals that by rivers. 

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I opened the book.

It was all true, so many people were killed in horrible tragedies and most of them were children, especially on that easter one, god... 

It was like I could hear all those kids screaming and crying, it wouldn't stop, they were getting louder! I winced as I tried not to growl in fear and panic. 

"Hannah?" 

The screaming stopped as I felt a hand on my arm. I turned my head and looked at Betty who was giving me a worried look. "You ok? Your makeup is running..." 

Makeup? I put my fingers to my cheek and felt black goo, shit... "Urr yeah, I'm fine... come on, I've done enough research today..." 

Betty nodded. "Yeah... it's getting late, I should get home before the curfew time." 

"Hmm, a curfew?" I said raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah... us kids have to be back home before seven, always been like that. Lots of kids go missing here Hannah..." Betty said. 

I suddenly sensed that she was scared and worried, poor girl. I sighed. "I know... my friend told me stuff about this town before I came to visit... I can take you home if you're scared?" I offered as I smiled reassuringly at her. 

"N-no, I'll be fine, it's still light out and... I'm not scared!" 

I nodded and giggled softly. "Heh ok, if you say so~" 

Betty then hugged me, surprising me a bit, but I hugged her back. "Can you meet me by the Barrens tomorrow Hannah? I wanna find some river animals with you..." 

I nodded. "Heh, sure, see you tomorrow."

The next day I went down to the Barrens where I first met Betty and for a moment I could feel something wasn't right, but I just shook it off. 

When I was riding over here I noticed new missing posters, but I didn't want to know what poor child was missing. 

I waited and waited for Betty, but she never showed up. The wind was picking up and my hair blew over my face. I turned to a wooden pole that had a missing poster on it. 

I didn't want to see the child on there, but I walked up to it anyway, growling in frustration as I ripped the poster off. My breath hitched as I saw who it was. "no..... no.... grrrr... NO!" 

It was Betty Ripsom, I failed to protect the first kid I'd met.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 I went back down to the river to see if I could find any clues and I noticed a bunch of younger boys who looked about 14-15.  

Their emotions were strong, very strong. 

I watched curiously and I tilted my head to the side, they were messing around in the sewer pipe. "Hehe, silly boys..." I went down to them to see what they were up too. 

"Doesn't smell like caca to me senor!" 

"Ever heard of a staph infection!?" 

"Oh, I'll show you a staph infection!" 

Pfft, what the hell were these boys doing? I smiled and giggled softly. I could see two of the boys in the sewer pipe, the one with glasses was messing around with one of the boys outside the pipe. 

"G-guys!?" The other boy in the sewer pipe picked up a white sneaker and my eyes widened.

"Whose  sneaker is it?" 

I knew who that sneaker belonged to... 

"Betty Ripsom..." The boy with glasses said. "What if she's still here?" 

They then started arguing about not wanting to go missing and then shouting at the boy with the stutter about his brother being missing too, how horrible... 

I got a big whiff of sadness tinged with hope from the boy, finally deciding to speak up. "You boys having fun in that pipe there?" I ask with a smirk as I crossed my arms. 

I saw one of the boys jump as they all looked at me. "Not really..." the boy with curly hair mumbled. 

I chuckled as I walked closer to them. "The names Hannah Maskit, I'm new to the town and heh, I've learned a lot already about this town... I heard what happened to that sneakers owner..." I said sadly.

"You knew B-Betty Ripsom?" The boy with a stutter asked. 

I nodded slowly. "Yeah... she was gonna show me around town and hang out with me... she was really happy to have a friend like me..." I murmured sadly. 

The boys in the sewer pipe walked out and came up to me as the other two followed behind. "I'm B-Bill... this is Riche, E-Eddie, and Stan. Nice to m-meet you, Hannah." 

I nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you too. So tell me, don't you boys have anything better to do than playing in grey water?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

Before one of them could answer there was a splash next to us and I caught a whiff of blood in the air.

I turned and saw a chubby looking boy trying to crawl back onto his feet, he was covered in dirt and blood. 

I went over to help him. "Oh my god, are you ok kid?" I ask, sensing fear and pain from the boy. 

He nodded slowly. "We need to get him some Medical help, he's bleeding pretty badly..." 

Richie then looked at Eddie. "Don't you have a discount at the chemist?" 

Eddie nodded. "Yes, but my mum will go crazy if she finds out I'm buying loads of shit! She wouldn't let me see the sun for months..." 

I sighed. "Just come on, we need to get stuff for him," I said as I helped the boy up. 

"T-the names Ben..." He mumbled to me, blushing a little. 

I smiled softly at him. "I'm Hannah."

We got to an alleyway close to the chemist so Ben could sit down. Richie and I stayed with him as the others went to get some stuff for Ben. 

I slowly lifted up his shirt, seeing that there was an H cut into his belly by what looked like a knife. I growled then pretended to cough to hide it. "Who did this to you?" 

"Henry Bowers and his gang..." 

I looked up at Richie I could feel anger and fear from him. "He's a dick..." 

Huh, Henry Bowers... well if I ever see this boy, or his gang, I'll show him not to hurt kids... 

"Hey urr, Hannah? Did I ever tell you that you're hot... and look really badass?" Richie complimented, mumbling the last part. 

Ben gave him a "really dude?" look, I just smirked and giggled a bit, god, this kid had a mouth but he was cool. "Pfft thanks, I guess. Richie, I'm a bit too old for you, I'm 18, heh..." 

He just shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Soooo... heh." I just laughed.

A few minutes later the others came back, running as Eddie carried the stuff to Ben and got to work sorting him out. I suddenly smelt a young female around. 

I looked out of the alleyway and saw a pretty girl of about 15; she had long ginger hair, a very pretty face spattered with little freckles, and vibrant blue eyes. 

Bill was talking to her and I could see the slight blush on his face. I just smiled she then came up to us. " Ben?" 

Ben looked up, surprised to see the girl, then quickly looked back down as Eddie patched him up. 

The girl then looked at me and I could sense that she felt a bit scared or untrusting of me. 

I didn't blame her, I could tell she was a victim of bullying by other girls, so I gave her a sweet smile. "Nice outfit, makes you look pretty." I complimented as I winked at her. 

She smiled at me, her whole demeanor relaxing as she realized I could be trusted.

"Names Hannah, nice to meet you." 

"I'm Beverly nice... nice to meet you too, but I must be going..." I nodded and Bill followed her out the alleyway. I heard Richie and Eddie arguing a little, Stan mumbled something and rolled his eyes. 

I giggled to myself knowing that I was going to protect these kids and this time I would not fail. Whatever took Betty, I was going to make sure it wasn't going to hurt any of these troubled kids.

I said goodbye to everyone as I went back to the hotel. 

Bill invited me to go cliff diving with them tomorrow, which of course I said yes too, he asked Bev too but she said she would think about it, hopefully, she would come along. 

As I got to the hotel I noticed it was awfully quiet and as I walked past the young receptionist she smiled at me. 

I gave her a nod.

As I got to my room I could smell something... odd, but shook it off, noticing that room service had been in. 

I took my sneakers off and turned the lamp on. I was about to take my jeans off when I heard a low growl come from behind me. 

My human form stiffened and I sniffed the air a little; it smelt like popcorn, the sewers and... blood. 

I lifted my right arm slowly, but stopped as I heard a warning growl, I snarled in return.

"You're in my territory..." Its voice sounded both low and high, which was kinda disturbing. "I know you're not human... I could smell you straight away as you entered my town, hehe... Saw your warning too, poor little Betty didn't know WHAT hit her..." 

I growled as I turned around slowly. 

It was hiding in the darkness, all I could see of it was its yellow eyes. "I figured out what you do to the poor people in this town... it's your own little place, these humans are under your power, except for the kids. What... are you?" I asked tilting my head. 

"THat's What I WAnt to KNow... about you.. hoho!" Suddenly it stepped out the darkness. 

It was a clown; it had a Victorian greyish clown suit, bells around his wrists and ankles, jiggling as he moved closer to me. He was tall very tall, I was 6ft tall but he was maybe almost 7ft, he wore white gloves, had red and white boots with a pom at the end that matched the ones on his suit. He had worn out ruffles around his neck that had little blood stains on and what looked like drool too, ugh... His makeup was as white as snow with bright red lips and lines that went up from his mouth to his eyebrows, his hair was a bright orange.

I stood my ground even though I felt threatened, my eyes glowed pink and blue warning him not to come closer. He let out a dark chuckle and I jumped as he suddenly bowed. "I'm Pennywise... Pennywise the dancing clown~" He said as he straightened back up, bells jingling and eyes glowing yellow warning me. 

"My names... Happy mask..." 

Pennywise scoffed. "Your true name's Hannah Maskit... thought I recognized your smell..." He said, mumbling the last part, which I didn't entirely hear.  

He suddenly grabbed me by the throat, lifting me up as I gasped. "As I said, you're in MY territory..." He snarled, his voice transforming into something demonic.

I shapeshifted back to my monster form and whacked him with my tail, making sure to hit him with the sharpened end. 

He snarled as he let go of me and I crouched down a little as my ears went back, hissing at him as I bared my sharp black teeth, glinting from my jagged black mouth. My neon pink tongue glowing in the darkness behind my teeth. "I don't give a shit about your territory... I will protect the kids here from you if it's the last thing I do, Pennywise."

He moved his hand from his face and just smirked at me. "Well, never thought I would see an Ego monster... hehe, you're just like me! Same powers, but missing one thing... you can only sense emotions, you can't read minds!" 

I growled. "I'm nothing like you! I don't kill and eat innocent children!" 

Pennywise grinned showing off his own buck teeth. "Hehehe no... you protect them, ohoho! Well, try too." He laughed, suddenly charging at me. 

His gloves ripped into dark brown claws and buck teeth becoming rows of sharp needles. 

I backed up quickly and ducked as he tried to claw at me, then head-butted his stomach. He was stronger than me, but I was quicker. 

He backed away a little, giving me time to shapeshift back to my human teen form and run out of my room. 

I could hear his laughter echo as I sprinted away. "Hehehe, we'll meet again soon Hannah... yes... we will..."

I put my hand to my throat to check if it hurt any, there was no bruising there, but I could still feel the pressure. I listened carefully to see if he was still in there, but all I could hear was the lamp light buzzing. 

I sighed and walked back in, if he wanted a battle then so be it. I may be weak without my human counterpart, but I could still fight him with the help of the kids I met today. 

I huffed as I flopped onto the bed, even though I don't have to sleep, just, sometimes it felt good to rest, even if I didn't need too. 

This town still felt familiar to me, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

 

The next day I was at the Quarry where Bill said to meet him and the others and I could now tell that HE was watching my every move, I didn't care though. 

I closed my eyes as I felt the cool breeze blow my hair around and smiled, the summer breeze and the sun felt nice on my human forms skin. 

I giggled as I heard Richie finishing a rude joke and Stan telling him to shut up.  

I stood up and turned around, the boys stopped for a minute and stared at me, seeing I was in some jean shorts and a black crop top. "Urrr hellooooo? Boys, my eyes are up here." I giggled as I waved my hands. 

"O-oh sorry H-Hannah, thanks for c-coming" Bill apologized as he smiled nervously. 

I smiled back. "No problem."

A few minutes later the boys were having a spitting contest and I was sat on the rock waiting for them to jump in first. I tilted my head, these kids were quite weird... but being normal is boring heh. 

"You go first." 

"Nah, I think you should go-" 

"I'll go!" I smiled as I heard Bev's voice. 

She ran as the boys moved out the way for her to jump in first. "Sissies!" She called.

They followed after and so did I. 

I was splashing Eddie with water as I felt something nudge my leg, I looked down and saw a little turtle swimming around. "Is that a turtle?" I heard one of the kids asked. 

I smiled and laughed as Eddie splashed me, drenching my hair, it felt good to act like a teen again and having friends.

An hour later we were all back on the cliff drying off. I was sorting my hair out as I watched the boys with confusion. 

They were just staring at Beverly and I snickered when they all turned away quickly as Bev shifted her head to look at them. 

I was about to go sit with them as they were talking about something, stopping as I heard jingling of bells. "Hey, Hannah? You coming? We're going to Ben's, he has some stuff to show us." Beverly shouted to me. 

I turned to look at her. "Urrr yeah, coming!" I ran after them, not noticing the yellow eyes watching me from the bush.

We all to got to Ben's house and dropped our bikes outside. 

Ben ran in quickly as we got into his room and my heart skipped a beat; there were so many old Newspaper pages, all accounting the horrible "accidents" that had happened in Derry, along with missing children posters from over the centuries. 

This clown was stronger than I thought... 

I went up to the wall as Ben was explaining some stuff and I noticed an old Victorian photo of a woman who looked to be in a wealthy family somewhere in her 20s. She was surrounded by poor looking kids holding masks that looked like they had made, the woman was holding one too. 

"Oh yeah, that's the mask lady." 

I jumped as I heard Ben's voice next to me and turned to look at him. "The... mask lady?" 

Ben nodded. "Yeah, she helped all the orphan children that were on the streets. She was a very kind lady and she was a mask maker. Her family was very wealthy and very mean. Except for her, nobody knew her real name, guess she didn't want people to know. She was from the Maskit family... heh, they have the same last name as you, Hannah." Ben added jokingly. 

I felt chills run down my spine as I faked smiled at him. "Heh, yeah, guess they do..."

"She mysteriously died after the easter egg hunt disaster. Nobody knew what happened to her, all they found in her room was her mask next to her lifeless body." 

I took a closer look at the picture. "Right..." I noticed a man leaning on a tree on the right side of the photo, he was smirking as he stared at the woman and the children. I tried to look even closer but the photo was a little blurry. "Hmmm..." 

I had a strange feeling that I recognized that woman and the man, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I growled in frustration then coughed to cover it up. 

"Am I right guys?" I shook my head as I heard Richie making another rubbish joke, raising his hand for a high five. 

After we all left Ben's, cus everyone else had to get back home, I went down to the river. I just needed to be myself for a bit. 

I switched back into my monster form and started to drink some water and do a bit of fishing. I still had the old photo of that woman on my mind, I couldn't see the faces properly but strangely, she looked familiar to me, very familiar...

 I watched as the fish swam in the water, getting ready to catch it until a clawed hand came bursting out the water grabbing my arm and pulling me into the river. "Shit! Get the fuck off me clown!!" I snarled and gasped for air as I was dragged under. 

It was murky and I couldn't see anything except for Pennywise's arm as I tried to kick him away and pull my arm out of his grip. 

Finally he let go of me and I swam back up quickly, crawling on all fours back onto land as I coughed some water up. "Fucking... clown..." I huffed as I shook myself.

I yelped as he came out of the water and his face coming up close to mine. His hair was over his eyes, but I could see them glow through his orange locks. 

He had a fish between his needle-like teeth; it was wriggling for dear life and I winced as I heard it crunching as he pressed his teeth deeper into the fish, blood running down his chin along with water, or drool, I couldn't really tell which. 

"Don't you want the fish, Hannah?" 

I glared at him, disliking that he was speaking to me in my head. 

Well, he did have his mouth full... 

He chuckled as the thought passed by.

"No. I'm not hungry anymore, thanks," I growled as I stepped back. 

Pennywise got out the water and crouched down onto all fours, shaking off the water on him and making the bells on his clown suit jingle. 

My ears flattened; in all my life I had never been so disturbed by any being like I was right now.

He chuckled again as his mouth started to unhinge, and just like that, he swallowed the fish whole. He started sniffing the air. "I can smell your fear of me... Hannah, you don't need to be afraid! I WoN't HuRt YoU, hehehehe!" He started to move closer to me, drool dripping from his teeth as he growled.  

I snarled at him as I backed away. "Stay away from me!" I snapped. 

"You think you can protect those kiddies? Oh oh! They're MINE! Just LIKE you WILL be! HAHAHAHA!" He suddenly lunged at me, but I dodged out of the way. 

I ran back to my bike, changing back to my human form and riding away from the Barrens. I could still hear his laughter following after me.

I left my bike outside a cafe; I didn't want to go back to the hotel, just in case Pennywise tried to get me there. I needed to be around people right now. 

I sat down at a table, trying to catch my breath. 

God, I've never been this scared, but I didn't feel just scared, I felt something else too, but I just couldn't think what. This was starting to annoy me, so much familiar stuff coming to me, but I couldn't figure out what they meant or why they all felt familiar. "Damn it..." I mumbled. 

A young woman came up to me with a smile. "What can I get you miss?" 

I jumped a little as she spoke. "Oh sorry... I'll just have a coffee, thanks..." She nodded and walked off to get my drink. 

I sighed and looked out the window, there was a new missing poster. "Shit... what the hell was this clown?" I mumbled to myself. 

The poster had the name of a boy, Patrick Hockstetter. "Wasn't that one of the bullies Bill was talking about?" I asked myself softly. 

"Yes..." 

I gasped as I turned to see where the oh so familiar voice came from. 

In front of me was a man, an incredibly good-looking man. He wore a white shirt, black jeans, and a trench coat. 

I was confused for a moment, why this man was sitting in front of me? Until he smirked at me as his eyes flickered yellow before settling back to blue. 

I hissed as I realized it was Pennywise in human form. 

He pushed his orange hair back and I blushed, pouting as I tried to hide it, damn this fucker... 

He started to giggle madly, hinting at the monster he truly was. "He was quite tasty hehe..." 

I growled softly at him. "Can't you just leave me be? haven't you done enough?" 

Pennywise just chuckled and waved a finger at me. "Now-now dear... I only put on this form so you wouldn't feel threatened by me, and I can see it has worked..." 

"Shut up!" 

He just smiled at my response.

The young waitress finally brought my coffee over for me, doing a double take as she stared at Pennywise, which made him smirk and wink at her. 

I scoffed. "What do you want? I don't really want to talk with someone who's tried to attack me, thanks" I said sarcastically as I sipped my coffee. 

Pennywise sighed in annoyance. "I want... to help you remember things that you're kinda having trouble with, am I right?" 

I sighed. "Yes, BUT, I don't need your help, in fact, I dont need any help from you! You're a threat to me!" 

Pennywise growled low then smirked. "You're more feisty than I remember, I like that, means more of a challenge for me..." 

I raised an eyebrow, I had no idea what he was talking about. "What the hell do you mean?" 

One of his eyes started to drift as he was lost in thought, drool was starting to drip from his bottom lip and onto the table. 

I jumped as he slammed his hands on the table. "LISTEN closely Hannah, if you come with me and be mine... I will go easy on those kids, but, if you choose not too, I will make you and them suffer." His eyes flashed yellow, warning me that he wasn't joking as his voice went demonic.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him, our faces inches away, so close that our noses almost touched. "I'll give you two days..." I gasped and whimpered as he pressed his nose to my neck, sniffing me. 

I felt something wet and warm sliding against my throat. I pushed him away and snarled. "How dare you?! I WILL protect those kids from you, even if it's the last thing I do..." I hissed as I left ten dollars for the waitress, before I got up, more than ready to leave. 

He grabbed my arm as I passed. "Two days Hannah..." 

I nodded and walked out, what the hell have I gotten myself into?

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I was settled in a tree, watching the river flow. I was thinking about what the clown said to me, that he could help me and how he wanted me to be his. What did he mean by that? Does he want to eat me? Or does he want me to be his ma- 

"Hannah!" 

I jumped as I heard my name being called. I looked down and saw Richie. "Oh, hi Richie, what's up?" 

Richie looked concerned. "Come down from there and I'll tell ya!" 

I rolled my eyes and jumped down, landing on my feet perfectly, I arched a brow at Richie, he was blushing and had an amazed look on his face. I just giggled, these kids were just too adorable.

"Are you really flexible?" 

I giggled again at his surprising question. "Urr, yeah? I guess? Was that why you called me down?" 

Richie shook his head. "Urr no, uhm, Beverly wanted to show us something at hers." 

I nodded. "Ok."  

I ran and grabbed my bike as Richie waited for me before following him to meet the boys. 

When we got there Bev was waiting on the steps, she saw us and ran down quickly. "Thank god you guys are here, I... I need to show you something..." She sounded scared and I could feel her fear radiating from her. 

I had a really bad feeling about this...

"Is it more then we saw at the Quarry?" Richie asked. 

We all glared at him as Bev rolled her eyes. "Just come on, before my dad comes back." 

"One of us should keep a look-out, " Bill said.

We all looked at Richie again and nodded. "Guys, come on, what am I supposed to do if he comes back?" 

"Just do what you do best, start talking," Stan said as he followed the rest of us. 

"It is a gift..." Richie mumbled. 

Bev took us to her bathroom. "I... don't know if I'm going crazy or if it's just me... but I just wanted to see if you guys could see what I see..." As she opened the door a whimper escaped my lips, her whole bathroom was covered in... blood. " c-can you see it i'm not crazy right?" Bev asked. 

We all nodded that, yes, we could see it.

"We can't leave it like this..." Bill said. 

"Yeah, we'll help you clean this mess up Bev," I assured as I gave her a smile, this was Pennywise's doing, nothing else could have done this.

We then started to clean the blood up, it took a while, but we got it done. 

I went to go put all the bloody stuff in the bin and glanced back into the bathroom; it looked good as new, I also saw Bev and Bill talking and laughing a little. 

I smiled, knowing that these kids were stronger than I thought. 

We were all back on our bikes until we stopped near the Barrens. I was confused as to why until they all started talking about seeing strange things and my breath hitched. 

"A clown I... saw a clown..." Shit, he's been messing with them already... 

"Are only virgins seeing this?" I sighed in annoyance at Richie's remark. 

"What about you Hannah? Have you seen anything strange?" Stan asked. 

I nodded slowly. "Yeah... something dragged me into the river it... looked like a clown," I said looking down. 

"Is that the delivery boys bike?" 

I looked up and noticed a bike across the road as well as a car. "Yeah, that's Mikes.." Eddie replied. 

I sniffed a little, I could smell the boy named Mike's emotions, fear, and pain. 

"That's Henry Bowers car..." 

"We have to help him," Bev said.

"Do we have too?" Richie whined. 

"Yes!" We all dropped our bikes and ran to go and save this kid Mike from the bullies.

Beverly threw a large rock, hitting an older looking boy which I assumed was Henry. His emotions were like poison, he smelled of anger, pain, enjoyment, and not the good enjoyment, the hurting enjoyment, but there was a small hint of fear too. He smelt disgusting, and he had really bad emotions, so did his so-called gang, but not as bad as his. 

"Nice throw" Stan complimented. 

"You losers are trying too hard, all you have to do is ask... just like I did heh" 

I held the urge to rip this fuck heads hands off as he mocked Beverly. He then turned his attention to me. "You're the new girl, right? Hannah is it?" He looked me up and down, it made my skin crawl with disgust. " what's an older girl hanging with a bunch of losers why not hang with us sweetcheeks?" He winked. 

I growled softly. "No thanks, I don't hang out with twats. These guys are much better than you!" 

Ben then threw a rock at his head, making me smirk as my eyes flickered pink and blue for a second. 

"ROCK FIGHT!" Richie shouted. 

I helped Mike up then picked up a rock and threw it at them as hard as I could. Henry's friends ran away as Henry was hit in the head too many times from the rocks, so we left him there. 

"Go blow your dad you mullet wearing asshole!" Richie shouted as he flipped Henry the bird while I laughed. 

I wanted to go pay that clown fucker a visit, so I told Bill and the others that I had some stuff to do. Bill nodded and told me to meet them tomorrow at the festival and I nodded. 

Mike said thank you to me for helping him I smiled as I picked up my bike, waving them off before I started to ride away.

I left my bike at the cafe and just teleported to the sewer entrance. Back in my monster form, I sniffed the air a little, he was in there alright, the stench of blood and popcorn gave it away. 

I walked in slowly, watching my surroundings carefully as my tail hit something in the water. I looked over my shoulder, it was a spray can that had splatters of blood on it. 

I cringed a little. "Ugh... this place is so gross..." I mumbled. 

I followed his scent and if I didn't know he was here I would sure have gotten lost in this sewer maze. I came to a large opening so I put my hands on it slowly and started to push. 

My claws scraped on it a little and I winced, I didn't really want him to know I was here but that would be impossible really he knew I was here once I stepped foot in this town.

As the hatch slowly opened I popped my head in to see if he was around, but nothing, his scent was gone too. 

I had a bad feeling and my ears flattened. I walked in slowly on all fours, swishing my tail so I could feel if something or someone came up behind me. 

My eyes widened as I noticed a stage with the clowns name on it and a circus wagon next to it, but that's not what scared me, no, I gasped as next to his stage was a tower of items; mostly toys, but it reached all the way up to the ceiling and floating around, were bodies and body parts... 

I snarled to myself, these were all children... "What the fuck..." I hissed.

My ears flicked as I heard a noise behind me, turning quickly to see something that hadn't been there before. 

In the middle of the floor was what looked like a music box, It was brown with red patterns all over it. I tilted my head as that familiar feeling came again, I recognized it from somewhere... 

I slowly walked closer, like I was being drawn to it before I jumped as it opened up by itself and started to play a cute, but creepy, tune. [www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-SlA2NI9kc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-SlA2NI9kc%C2%A0)

As a little white ballerina turned with the music I felt a smile creep across my face. "Do you remember Hannah?" Pennywise voice echoed through the sewer, I didn't look up though I kept watching the music box as he chuckled. "I got you that music box..." 

"You did?" I whispered. 

I heard the jingle of bells and I started to growl lowly. "Yes... when you were human..." Wait, human? What was he on about me being human? 

Suddenly the music stopped and barb wire shot out of it, wrapping around my neck and wrists. I tried to scramble away but my feet kept slipping in the water. 

I hissed and snarled, he knew my worst and only fear, barb wire. 

Once a pack of evil Ego monsters cornered me into an old farm. I fell off a little cliff and rolled into a barb wire fence and got tangled up in all the wire. It didn't help that our fur is made of black goo. 

Us Ego monsters are immortal, but we can still get badly hurt (and can only get killed by our own kind). 

I was stuck in the fence for hours, blood dripping off me everywhere and staining the ground. I was so scared and my throat hurt from crying in pain, then my human counterpart found me. 

That day was horrifying for me...

I was panicking, images flashing in front of me of that day. I felt a clawed hand grab my ears and pull my head back, making me wince as I felt the barbed wire around my neck dig deeper, drawing more blood. 

I felt it run down my neck and down my chest as Pennywise giggled. I could see he was fascinated by the colour of my blood "Oh oh! fascinating! Ego monsters blood is blue? Tell me DoEs YoUr BlOoD TaSte LiKe BlUeBeRrIeS?" He said as his voice kept changing, high to low.

I snapped at him as he leaned his face closer to my neck, he flinched a little but he just grinned and giggled. "Hehehe! Feisty you are my dear." He purred as he let his long black tongue loll out of his mouth. 

I whimpered as his saliva dripped onto my neck and tried to move my hands to claw him away, but as I moved the barbed wire got tighter. "D-Don't..." I whispered. 

"D-don't.. hehehe" He giggled mockingly. 

I wriggled for dear life as I felt his tongue lick up from my chest to my neck. "G-GET OFF ME!" I yowled. 

He let go of my ears and grabbed my chin to pull me closer to his face, I could see drops of my blood on his lips. "Hmmm... no... your blood taste nothing like blueberries but... it's sweet! Hehehe".

Suddenly the barbed wire unwrapped from my wrists and neck and went back into the music box, slamming shut. 

I rubbed my wrists as the wounds healed slowly, watching as Pennywise picked up the box, "So... dear, did you come down here accepting my offer? Or... did you come down here to try and fight me?" He asked as he chuckled darkly, hiding the music box behind his back and making it disappear. 

I growled at him softly. "No, I haven't made up my mind yet. I just... just..." I sighed. "I don't even know why I came down here. I'm just so confused and you messing with the kids is not helping!" I shouted as I slammed my tail and feet in a puddle. 

Pennywise tilted his head, probably trying to get a read on my emotions. "Show me..." 

I raised a brow. "Excuse me? Show you what?" 

He suddenly grabbed my hands, pulling me closer to him, I winced as he tightened his grip on the still healing cuts. "Show me your human form..." 

I snarled in his face. "No! Why should I?!" 

Pennywise just glared at me, clearly unamused. "If you show me I'll help you out... a little."

I sighed. "Fine..." I mumbled. 

I shifted into my true human form, confused.

I didn't know why I was nervous, it might have been because no one else has really seen it except my human counterpart so... that meant he was special to me? NO, no... he was just curious and I wasn't in the mood to play his sick games. 

He watched my body change to its human form and I saw his yellow eyes glow for a second then change to blue. I watched as his clawed hand reached out for my face. 

I growled in warning but he ignored it. "Such a beautiful creature you are my dear..." He whispered reverently, even though it was just me and him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

I pressed into his touch, nuzzling my cheek into his palm a little. I dont know why it... it just felt right. What the hell was happening to me? 

A low affectionate rumble came from my chest, like a cat's purr, but deeper. Pennywise just smiled and pulled me closer. "Your body remembers... it's just your mind that has forgotten your dark past...." 

I pushed his hand away from my cheek and snarled at him. "I really don't know what you're talking about? Stop speaking in riddles and shit..." I mumbled but he just chuckled and looked me up and down as his eyes kept changing to blue to yellow.

"Pearly white skin, so soft hehe..." 

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Pennywise, you said you would help me if I showed you my human-like form." Pennywise looked down at me and grinned. 

I forgot how much taller he was than me...

"Of course doll..." He pulled a mask out from behind him and my eyes widened as I scrambled back. 

"No..." The mask he was holding was the one that the lady in the old photo had been holding, the one I saw in Ben's room. "No, that's impossible..." I mumbled. 

Pennywise chuckled. "Not so my dear... you ARE Hannah Maskit. That is your real name... your human name..." 

I looked into a puddle, he... he was right. My human-like features in this form looked exactly like the lady in the old photo. "No wonder this town was so familiar to me... I used to live here in my human past, but what happened? Why did I make myself forget?" I ask as I looked up slowly.

Pennywise smirked and waved a finger at me. "Ah ah ah, no more helping til you make up your mind about our deal sweet doll.. hehehe." 

I frowned. "That's not fair! You're still gonna mess with the kids, or even worse, eat them! Until I make up my mind about your offer!" 

He just giggled madly. "tHaT's ThE PlAn HAHAHAHA! But, maybe without my help, you might even still be able to remember some bits of your human past, but you need me for the rest." 

I growled in frustration. "Fucking clown..." I mumbled, I've had enough of this asshole. "Whatever, I'm out of here-" 

Before I could teleport away from him he pulled me really close to him by the arm and tightened his grip on me. "W-what are you doing?!" 

His face was so close that our lips almost touched. "You can never stay away from me Hannah..." He growled in my ear making my breath hitch. "Even if you wanted too..." I felt heat rise in my cheeks. 

I just huffed and snarled at him as I pulled my arm out of his grip.

He glared at me, smirking at my reaction. 

I said nothing and teleported back to my bike, back in my human form again. 

I grabbed my bike and rode as fast as I could back to the hotel, to be honest, I just wanted to cry about how confused I was and the sudden rush of memories flashing in front of my eyes. 

The problem was Ego monsters could also see into the past of any living thing from an object that belongs to that thing. 

Seeing the past just by touching the person, their clothes, or a precious thing that had belonged to them. 

We could also see our past if we wanted too, but somehow I had made myself forget my human past. We cannot read minds unless we are in our true forms and we can only speak telepathically in that form. 

But Ego monsters are hardly ever in their true forms unless we are fighting with our own kind or our loved ones are in life-threatening danger.

I sighed heavily as I flopped onto the bed, trying not to cry. 

I didn't want to remember my human past, I made myself forget for a reason, but... I had to find out what that reason was and why Pennywise wants me so badly. 

And if that means I can protect the Losers club better, then so be it. 

The next day I was at the Festival Bill told me to meet him and the others at. I came a bit early, wanting to explore. I could feel all the happiness of the people surrounding me, especially the kids, they all looked so happy! Smiling and laughing, having fun... 

I smiled and giggled to myself as I was eating an ice cream.  "Oranges and lemons,' say the bells of St. Clement's." I turned to see a group of little kids that were holding hands and running in a circle, singing a nursery rhyme. 

I felt a chill run up my spine, feeling like the rhyme was a warning of some sort.

"Oranges and lemons', say the bells of St. Clement's. Here comes a Chopper to Chop off your Head! Chip chop chip chop your head - the last man's dead." Ugh some nursery rhymes were kinda disturbing to be told to kids... 

I continued to look around, finally feeling no bad emotions. I flinched when I heard that nursery rhyme again. "Oranges and lemons,' say the bells of St. Clement's," I growled a little looking around. 

Something was a little off and I noticed the Losers club were sitting on a bench. I was about to walk over to them until I felt eyes on me and I looked over at the stage. 

Children were doing their acts while some watched, there was also a clown, a different one than Pennywise, he just glared at me before he turned back to hand a child a balloon animal.

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat on top of the bench. 

"Hey Hannah, what are you afraid of?" Richie asked. 

I raised an eyebrow at the confusing question and sighed. "What's with the question Richie?" I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. 

"We were all talking about what's happened to us and... about the curse on this town..." Mike explained. 

I sighed again, they're getting close... got to protect them as much as I can now. "Barbwire... I got stuck in it once... terrified me. Thought I would be stuck in it forever... bullies made me fall off a little cliff I rolled down into a fence of barbed wire..." I said as I looked down, trying not to remember that horrible day. 

"Oh my god really Hannah? That's horrible"  Beverly said. 

"Y-yeah who g-got you out?" Bill asked. 

I smiled a little. "My friend did, but I was stuck there for 4 hours 'til she wondered where I was..." 

Richie scoffed. "Barbed wire? Is that it?" 

"Alright, what are you scared of Richie?" Eddie asked. 

Richie turned to look at the clown on the stage then back to us. "Clowns..." I almost choked on a whimper, Richie was so fucked...

That evening I was walking Beverly home we were just talking about girly stuff, I could tell she was scared of growing up. 

Richie told me about her daddy issues... 

"Hehe... hey uhm, Hannah?" I hummed as I turned to look at her. "Why do you hang around with us? Not trying to sound rude an all! But you're kinda an adult now, you know, being 18 and all..." 

I smiled. "Well... I'm new here and you guys accepted me as your friend, even if I am -AHEM- older..." I said, mumbling the last part. " Besides, I want... I want to protect you lot because, well, you're all having it rough at the moment I can sme- uhm. feel it you know? You all need a guardian to protect you." 

Beverly giggled. "Hehe, so guess you're like the mother of the Losers club hey? Haha" She said jokingly. 

I laughed softly. "Yeah... guess I am." Heh, that sounded kinda nice...

We were now coming up to Bev's road. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Hannah. Oh, and just to let you know, it's nice... to talk to another girl that won't tip wet rubbish over me..." I gave her a concerned look what the girls at her school tip rubbish on her? How horrible... 

"I'm sorry to hear that Bev, but you're not alone, if anything is troubling you, you know where to find me, or just give me a call," I assured with a smile.  

Beverly smiled back and nodded. "You're peculiar Hannah... but guess that makes you one of us, heh see ya," she said as she waved bye to me. 

"Heh.. you have no idea how peculiar I am Bev dear..." I mumbled as I started walking back to the hotel.

It was getting dark now and everyone had gone home before the curfew struck. "Shit..."  I looked on the wall, another kid was missing... he took another child. "Edward..." I growled as my eyes flashed pink and blue. "That's it... I can't take it anymore." 

I ran back to the hotel and went to my room, suddenly the door was slammed shut and I jumped. 

He was in here... 

I realized then that my two days were up. I sniffed the air, I could smell blood and cotton candy, the sound of familiar music playing had me looking over my shoulder, seeing the music box open and playing that creepy but pretty music.

The lamp on the bed stand was flickering softly as I walked closer to it. I had to see the past of this box, even if I didn't want too... 

I reached my hand out slowly, hesitating for a moment before I finally touched the music box. Images started to flash in front of my eyes; the woman in the old picture was holding the mask that Pennywise showed me, she was smiling and laughing with the children who were surrounding her, holding their own masks. 

"Hannah! Miss Hannah! I want one!" 

"Oranges and lemons,' say the bells of St. Clement's. Here comes a Chopper to Chop off your Head! Chip chop chip chop your head, head, HEAD, HEAD!! CHIP CHOP." My eyes widened as I saw a man behind the woman. "CHIP CHOP YOUR HEAD!" 

It was Pennywise's human form, he was looking at the woman who Pennywise said had been me when I was human. 

No... he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the children.

I gasped and dropped the music box back onto the bed. "Ugh... I won't be doing that agai- ACK!" I was tackled to the ground by a strong force. 

I straight away turned into my ego monster form and started roaring and trying to scramble away. 

I heard the jingle of bells and of course, it was Pennywise. "Oh oh! time is up my dear Hannah!" He cackled as he pulled me up onto his lap as I struggled for dear life. 

"GET OFF ME!" I snarled. 

I winced when he trapped my tail under his leg. "Stop moving and listen to me you ungrateful girl!" He hissed, but I wasn't listening. I swiped at his face with all my strength, that was a big mistake. 

I realized what I did when his face swung to the side, my ears drooping. "Shit..." I whispered. 

I tried to get off his lap quickly, but his now clawed hand grabbed my wrist hard enough that I could feel his claws digging into me, drawing blood and making me whimper. His blood was floating up and disappearing into thin air. "Oh god... Pennywise I'm sorry! You shouldn't just tackle me- YELP!" I gasped in pain as my back hit the wall with force, cracking it. 

Pennywise clawed at me, forgetting that he was stronger.

I whimpered more as I tried to push myself up and I looked up at him through my hair. 

His yellow eyes were now ringed with red. I touched my face and snarled in pain; there were big claw marks across my right cheek, almost going down my neck. 

"You... will... listen to ME!" He started, stepping closer to me. 

I crawled back, bumping into the wall. "Please..." I mumbled. 

For the first time I was scared of another being, and he could smell it... "Please.., hehehehHAHAHA!" He laughed, mocking me. 

I was trapped and I had nowhere to go. 

He grabbed my face, making me wince from the painful stinging of his claw marks. "Listen to me..." He said in a dark deep voice, making chills run up my spine.

His eyes then rolled back into his head as his mouth started to unhinge and widen. I started breathing heavily as I watched in amazement and fear as his mouth opened even more. 

He had rows and rows of teeth covered in saliva and a long black greyish pointy tongue, but the most bizarre thing was the yellow lights... the glowing yellow lights at the back of his throat my eyes widened as I stared down at them. I could hear screams, so many...   

I felt my body vibrate as I started to shapeshift and Pennywise cupped his hand under my chin as I shapeshifted into my human-like form without me controlling it, what the hell was he doing to me? "Stop... stop it... STOP!" 

I pushed myself away from him as he slammed his jaw shut. 

I closed my eyes as I tried to catch my breath, I felt black tears run down my face as I shook my head. I could see flashing images of the woman and Pennywise's human form... smiling... then it all came back to me in a flash. 

I opened my eyes slowly, Pennywise wasn't there anymore, he was in his human form now as I stood up, wobbling a little "R...Rob..." He tilted his head curiously. "Robert?" 

I remember a little now... his eyes flickered yellow as I said his real name. "Hannah... now you're listening..." He smirked. 

I ran up to him and hugged him, from what I saw... that woman was me and Pennywise or... Robert, was the man I... loved.


	6. Chapter 6

 

I put my hand on his cheek, taking in his features. 

I was still scared of him; he was stronger than me, he couldn't kill me, but he could still hurt me pretty badly. 

Robert leaned into my touch, a thunder-like purr rumbled from his chest. It sounded like a big cats purr, though his was a bit different from mine, of course, mine was lower. 

I smiled a little as he started to lick the claw marks on my face, his way of apologizing. "It's been so long..." I whispered, "I made myself forget everything, didn't I? Even... even you..." I said looking down. 

I glanced back up at him as he smiled sweetly at me, something that I'd never seen him do before. "But... I never knew that you were an alien clown demon that fed on fear..." I scoffed.

"I still dont remember the full story, but... I remember half of it now... I guess the half when you're in it..." I murmured. 

I still needed to know why I made myself forget my human past, even if I hated myself doing this, but I had to know so it would all be clearer to me and so I can help the kids... and why. 

Robert made me so happy... 

Robert sniffed the air and frowned down at me, he sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap as I growled at him, he just growled back. "Hannah, you've changed so much since I last saw you... what did you do?" 

I shook my head. "If I knew I would tell you, I'm still trying to remember you know..." I mumbled as I crossed my arms. 

He then grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his, making me hiss as I felt his other hand land on my thigh. "I still need your answer though, about my deal..."

I frowned at him, confused. "I don't know what you mean?" 

Robert chuckled as he slowly watched the claw marks heal and fade from my face. "Isn't it obvious sweetheart? When I said you would be mine, I meant for you to become my mate..." 

My eyes widened I pushed him off me and scrambled off his lap. No... I couldn't! He murders and eats children... he kills the innocent! All those poor darling souls... I'm the complete opposite of him, I am a guardian of children! "No... I can't... you hurt children..." I mumbled. 

He got up, chuckling before it became laughter as he shifted back into his clown form. I backed away from him until I hit the wall, his shadow looming over me. "Hehehe, I always intended for you to be my mate... I just didn't have the chance too... " His eyes went blue as he bent down to my height, forcing a whimper from me.

"Hannah... you changed me the day I met you all those years ago... you still affect me like... poison... you're like a drug to me." He growled out, his voice dropping several octaves. 

Drool started to drip from his bottom lip as he stared at me hungrily. 

I huffed, I could tell that in my human past I loved him... but do I still do now? Even if I knew the truth of what HE is... he said he would leave the Losers club alone if I took his deal... 

My breath hitched as I felt his wet breath on my face. He chuckled softly. "You can't hide your emotions from me... I need an answer Hannah..." 

I stared into his yellow eyes before slamming mine shut as I shook my head. I was still confused about my past, but... I had to do it for the kids... at least maybe I could slow, or maybe even stop, his hunts... 

A shaky sigh escaped my lips and I opened my eyes. His were blue again, they were so beautiful, no wonder I fell for his human form all those years ago... "Yes..." I mumbled. 

Pennywise put a hand to his ear and leaned in close. "Sorry? What was that sweetie?" He giggled mockingly. 

I growled. "YES! I'll be your mate..." I won't lie though, I was still attracted to him. Like he said, my body knows but my mind just forgot. But that won't stop me from protecting the Losers club.

Pennywise giggled as his nose touched mine, he was so close and I felt my cheeks heat up. I felt the wallpaper rip as I sank my claws into it. 

"Good choice..." He mumbled before he crashed his lips to mine. 

His lips were soft, but wet from his drool, making the kiss sloppy. On instinct, I raised my hand to claw at him again. He growled in warning as he bit my lip, making me hiss. 

He grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine, deepening the kiss and making me melt into him as I gasped for air, giving him the chance to shove his tongue into my mouth. 

He tasted like the circus...

I felt black tears run down my face, this... this was wrong! But it felt so right... his kisses became rougher as he slammed his other hand against the wall, digging his claws into the wallpaper and trying to control himself.

I huffed as I broke the kiss, a string of drool still connecting us. I ducked my head as I tried to catch my breath. 

Pennywise chuckled as he stroked my cheek with a claw, tilting my face up. "Pennywise will see you soon my sweet..." He murmured, shaking his head and making the bells on his suit jingle as he disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

I slid down the wall with my hands on my head. 

I just sold my soul and body to the demon... but it felt like... my soul was his already... 

  
The next day I was back in my human form; Bill wanted all of us to meet at his house, saying he had something to show us. 

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, staring at the claw marks Pennywise left on the wall. The ones on my face had fully healed, like nothing happened. "God... what have I done?" I mumbled to myself. There was no use fighting myself anymore, I had to find out about my human past I knew some of it thanks to the clown.. but I still needed to know the rest. 

What's done is done...

I grabbed my bike and rode to Bill's house, he'd given me the address so it was easy to find. 

I was running a little late, over thinking too much and trying to get myself together from last night, I parked my bike by the others. "Guys?" I shouted. 

"We're in here Hannah!" Richie shouted from Bill's garage.  

I opened it up and walked in, leaving it open behind me. "S-shut the garage door," Bill said quickly. 

"Oh, sorry Bill," I mumbled apologetically, shutting the garage door. I sat down next to Beverly and raised a brow in question. Bill had a projector set up. "Whats going on Bill?" I ask curiously. 

What were these kids up to? I had a bad feeling about this...

"W-watch H-Hannah..." I nodded and focused on the screen carefully as Bill placed a slide in, it was a map... of the sewers? "Look, that's where G-Georgie disappeared... the iron works... and the black spot.. everywhere it happens... it's all connected by the sewers and they all meet up at-" 

"The Well house!" Ben shouts. 

"It's in the house on Neibolt street..." Stan mutters shakingly. I could smell his fear radiating from him in waves. 

He was scared, and I don't blame him...

"You mean that creepy old house where all the junkies and hobos like to sleep?" Richie asks as Eddie takes a puff from his inhaler. 

"I hate that place..." I turn to face Bev, "always feels like it's watching me..." She mumbles. 

"T-Thats where I saw it... that's where I saw the clown..." My eyes widen as I turn to face Eddie. 

Shit... I was getting a really bad feeling now, like something was going to happen at any moment. I tightened my fingers on the chair as I continued to listen. "T-That's where IT lives..." Bill stuttered as Eddie took another puff. 

"I can't imagine anything wanting to live there..." Stan mumbled. 

"CAN we stop talking about this?" Eddie pleaded, getting up and facing the rest of us. " I-I-I can barely breathe! This is summer... we're kids! I CAN BARELY BREATHE I THINK I'M HAVING A FUCKING ASTHMA ATTACK!" 

Shit, Eddie was scared as hell and I could smell it... 

I whimpered a little in my chair as I played with the sleeves of my summer jumper. "I'M NOT DOING THIS!" Eddie said as he pulled the map off the screen.

"What the hell put the map back," Bill said pointing to Eddie to put the map back up, Eddie shook his head. "Mhm." 

I sniffed the air, it smelled odd... 

Suddenly the projector started moving on its own, Bill wasn't touching it, none of us were touching it. "Oh no..." I whispered. 

Pictures of Bill's family started to show now I watched closely "What happening?" Bill mumbled. 

"What's going on?" Stan questioned. 

"Guys..." Mike tried to stop it.  

I whimpered and got off my seat, the little... that... that must of been his little brother Georgie. 

The projector then started to zoom in on a photo of Bill, Georgie, and his parents. It zoomed in on the little boy. "Georgie..." Bill said quietly as he watched. The projector started to go faster, zooming onto Bills mum. "Bill?"

We all watched in horror as the slides changed and I felt my stomach sink as I saw Pennywise slowly taking Bill's mothers place. 

They all started to panic. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Richie shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" 

Everyone backed away, except me, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Beverly grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Shit! what the fuck!?" I shouted, more in anger than fear. 

He promised he wouldn't hurt them if I agreed to be his mate, the bastard lied! 

"T-turn it off!" Beverly shouted. "TURN IT OFF!" She shouted again, then Stan started shouting to turn it off. Mike kicked it over but it was still going... but slower this time. 

I jumped as Pennywise stared at Stanley as the slides started going even slower.

I growled softly, this was not good at all, how fucking dare he lie to me? Pennywise then disappeared, making my breath hitched. "RAGGH!!!"  

I jumped back as Pennywise popped out of the screen and the kids scrambled away, screaming. 

Pennywise had a mouth full of needle-like teeth and I started to growl. I was furious with him! 

He turned to face Stan, making Stan run to the others, but I stayed in front of them. My eyes glowed in warning, but his grin just widened as he noticed me. 

The light from the projector was still going on and off and Pennywise's smile turned into a vicious snarl as he started crawling on all fours towards Beverly and me. 

I grabbed onto Bev and hugged her tight protecting her from his huge size as he reached his hand out to grab us. I could hear him growling and snarling and Bev covered her eyes. I could feel her trembling I snarled at him. "NO, NO!!" I yelled. 

Mike and Ben ripped opened the garage door, the light making Pennywise disappear. I sighed in relief as I let go of Bev and she lowered her hands, hugging me tightly. "It's ok Bev..." I mumbled soothingly.

We both walked over to the boys as Bill went to grab his bike. "Bill... no you can't go to the house!" I shouted. I knew what he was thinking... he still believed that Georgie was alive, but all his friends knew, even I knew, that that darling little boy won't return home. 

Bill just glared at me as he got on his bike and rode off. "BILL NO! You don't know what you're up against..." I shouted after him, quietly mumbling the last part.

I grabbed my bike and went after him and I could hear the others following behind us, probably with the same idea as me. 

He was going to the house on Neibolt street and I was not going to let Pennywise hurt these kids, it hurt that he lied to me and I could feel the black tears begin to run down my face. 

It hurt so much that he... he tricked me... that he lied to me he promised... he wouldn't hurt them... 

I shook my head in frustration and my breath hitched as we came to the Neibolt house. Bill was already walking up to the door, mumbling to himself. 

I got off and dropped my bike. 

"Bill!" Bev shouted as the rest came and got off their bikes. "You can't go in there." She said as we all walked up to the door. 

Bill turned around. "What happens if another Georgie goes missing... or another Betty?" I looked down, still feeling guilty, feeling like it was my fault that Betty went "missing." 

Bill continued on with his speech, surprisingly without stuttering. "Or another Edward?" I stepped forward and walked up the steps to stand in front of Bill. 

I put my hand on his shoulder, smelling the mixed emotions of fear and anxiety, but also bravery. I smiled at him and nodded. "I will go in there with you." 

Bill smiled at me and nodded. I wasn't going to let him or any of the other Losers face Pennywise alone...


	7. Chapter 7

Me, Bill, Richie and Eddie walked into the house slowly as we looked around " I can't believe I pulled the short straw.. you guys are lucky we're not measuring dicks" Richie said " Richie shut up" I mumbled as I rolled my eyes no wonder people were terrified of this house nature as literary took over it like it does not want the house here and it looked like something out of a horror film too. We walked up the stairs only hearing the creaking of the old rotten wood we walked into a room and looked around more I sniffed the air a little I scrunched my face it smelt like rotten corpses and dried blood I turned to talk to Richie but he was walking over to an old sofa covered with vines he grabbed something out of the vines it.. looked like a missing... poster I walked up to him " Richie..." then Eddie and Bill walked over to us " it.... its says im missing... THAT'S MY HAIR, THATS MY FACE, THAT'S MY NAME, THAT'S MY AGE" "Richie calm down!" Bill shouted over him I frowned he knew... he knew we were in his home " WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO GO MISSING?!?" I grabbed Richie's hand.

" NO I will not let any of you go missing!" I shouted almost growling I was trying so hard to stay in my human form Richie was panting in fear I could smell it I shook my head in disgust " calm down.." I mumbled. Bill then grabbed Richie by the arms " Richie listen... t-that isn't real.. IT's playing tricks on you.." Bill said to calm Richie down more I smiled on how much these kids cared for one another I cared for them too they've grown on me. " Hannah..." I felt my heart jump when I heard a familiar voice  I looked up at the third floor " Hannah help me..... please..." it sounded like Betty I walked over to the stairs and started to climb them slowly " Betty?" I shook my head " no.. i'm not playing your games Pennywise I know shes gone..." "Hannah?" I jumped when I heard Eddie call my name the three boys were behind me " you o-ok? your shaking" Bill said I nodded " Betty.... Ripsom.." Eddie mumbled I turned back wide eyed when I saw Betty in the room in front of us " Hannah...AHHHH!!"  my instincts kicked in I ran into that room " Hannah!" Richie shouted but I ignored him I looked around for her the only thing that was in the room was an old mattress " Betty?!" Bill and Richie walked in " shes not here.." Richie said as he looked around.

I ran a hand down my face and snarled in frustration not caring anymore if Bill and Richie heard I can't fall for his tricks and illusions he's messing with my mind. " Where the fuck did she go?" I turned to face them and noticed Eddie wasn't there " wait... where's Eddie?.." I mumbled I could smell his fear and worryness but it was down the corridor. I walked past Richie and Bill as Richie went to a different room to look for Eddie I grabbed his arm " be careful..." I said Richie nodded as I walked past him. I gasped as I heard a door open slowly it was a door that had carved in Roses on it but you could barely see the Roses from all the chipped wood then I heard it the music box. I walked in slowly I jumped when the door shut on its own behind me I started to bang on it " BILL, RICHIE!?!" I sighed in annoyance I then heard the music box  again I looked over my shoulder the music box was on a small table the little white ballerina dancing to the creepy yet beautiful music. I walked over to it running my hands over the patterns on the box I couldn't help smile a little there was a mirror behind the table I looked at my reflection my eyes widened as I saw the woman in the old photo she was smiling sadly at me I looked at myself then back at the mirror she was still there but this time she was holding the music box her neon blue eyes sparkling.

I couldn't move I tried to snap myself out of it but I couldn't take my eyes off the mirror my breath hitched as a long arm wrapped around the woman's waist black claws digging into her dress the woman's smile or... my.... smile faded as blue eyes flashed yellow from behind me it was Pennywise human form Robert.... he put his chin on my shoulder but his face... oh god... his face was covered in blood I yelped when the music box snapped shut when I looked back up from it I put my hands on my head human past me was dead in Roberts arms she wasn't holding the music box anymore she was holding a mask..... the mask Pennywise showed me.

I started shaking my head trying so hard to snap out of it my human form was splitting a little I could feel my claws digging into my scalp I then heard Richie screaming I frowned and snarled as I picked up a piece of wood and threw it at the mirror making it shatter   " you will not trick me no longer..." I mumbled as I walked over to the door and pushed it open I ran over to Bill and Richie my human form back in one piece I sighed in relief knowing Richie was fine " H-Hannah you ok?" Bill asked I nodded " yeah.. just got lost...". Richie grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards I was about to shout at him till I saw hot black goo coming towards us what the fuck.. behind us were 3 doors " shit..." I mumbled the boys ran to the one that said "not scary at all!  "wheres my shoe?" my eyes widened as Bill turned the light on showing only the top half of Betty screaming making me and the boys scream too as Richie shut the door quickly "WHERE THE FUCK WERE HER LEGS?!?" Richie shouted feeling scared as fuck. I frowned that was it i'm finishing this I opened the door that said " very scary" " oh thank fuck.." Richie mumbled " where's Eddie?" Bill said we then heard Eddie screaming for help we all ran to the direction it was coming from " EDDIE!" I yelled as I swung the kitchen door open I gasped when I saw Pennywise was just about to take a bite out of him " PENNYWISE!" I snarled Richie and Bill were behind me with confused looks on their faces as I said the clowns name I didn't care anymore tough I WAS going to protect these kids even if I had to show them the real me.

Pennywise turned and grinned at me he then turned to Bill " this isn't real enough for you Billy?....i'm not real enough for you?..." "holy shit..." Richie mumbled "hehe... it was real enough for Georgie HAHAHAHA-RAAAGGGGGHHH!!" Pennywise then ran forward towards the boys I stepped in front of them and whacked his head back with a clawed hand Bev then pierced a pole through his face I winced when I felt a sting in my chest "fuck.." I whispered I watched in horror and what felt like sadness a little as Pennywise whimpered his blood floating up and disappearing in the air " oh my god..." I mumbled "g-get Eddie!" Bill shouted as Bev, Richie and him ran over to Eddie I hesitated for a minute Pennywise watched me as he noticed my hesitation to help him or not his clown form was splitting one half of his mouth was full of razor sharp needle like teeth.

He started growling deeply " Penny..." I whispered my hands twitching wanting to reach out for him. He frowned and growled more as drool dripped from his maw " Pennywise NO!" he turned around to face the kids making them scream and whimper there fear was strong one of his gloved hands turned into dark brown,black claws. He stomped forward roaring and laughing at them I teleported in front of them my human form splitting I roared at him telling him once and for all to leave them alone he swiped his arm his claws scratching my arm and scratching Ben's stomach "ACK-" I fell to my knees holding my arm as blue blood gushed out. I looked up at Pennywise he noticed my wound that he did " HAnNaH...." he mumbled he then did a wobbly bow and walked backwards out the door still keeping his eye on me for a moment I could smell regret on him " dont let him get away!" Bill said as he got up to follow Pennywise " Bill no!" I yelled getting up slowly wincing at the pain in my arm I could feel the rest of the Losers stare at me my human form still splitting fuck.... I blew my cover I looked down as Bill walked back in with a snap Richie put Eddies arm back in place.

They all stared at me again "what are you?..." Bev mumbled " im... im an Ego monster a children guardian.... I feed off bad emotions and make you feel good ones.... my names Happy mask..." I mumbled still not wanting to look them in the eyes I whimpered a little still holding my arm" shes a MONSTER just like... THAT thing just now!!" Stan shouted I looked up quickly " no.. no I wouldn't hurt any of you!" I was on the urge of crying now " Stan no shes not like that... shes been trying to protect us the whole time didn't you see the way she roared at the clown!? and.... how we've always felt happy when we are around her.." Bev said mumbling the last part. " She knows the clowns name..." Richie said " that doesnt mean shes working with the clown she would of killed us or even let IT kill us by now if she was!" Mike said. " I'M OUT OF HERE" Stan said as he ran out the front door Richie and Bill helping Eddie up and following behind Ben sighed and followed them too so did Mike Bev looked down and followed the boys without saying a word.

 I fell to my knees black tears and spit running down my face I shapeshifted into my human like form to ashamed to be in human form now " im sorry, im so sorry" I kept mumbling to myself as my tears fell on the floor creating a little pool of black goo my claws scraping on the wood " im sorry, im so sorry-" " HaNnAh...." I broke out of my trance as I heard my name being called I stood up slowly as I sniffed " hmmm... leave me alone... haven't you done enough today..." I growled " Hannah... PlEaSe..." I huffed and shook my head his voice was coming from the basement I went on all fours and slowly made my way down the stairs looking around trying see if he's trying to trap me or something.

I made my way slowly to the well " Pennywise?" he answered me with a low growl as I heard his claws click on the stones as he climbed up the well I moved back a little tucking my front legs in between my back legs. He crawled out slowly growling deeply in Pain the pole was still in his head his face was still spilt too I scoffed " you.. kinda had it coming.. you know?" I mumbled  Pennywise just snarled at me drool pouring down his chin and onto his ruffles I put my arms up in defense " sorry... just saying.." I said sighing his expression softened as he noticed the claw marks that he left on my arm healing slowly. Pennywise started crawling towards me I flinched as I felt his wet breath on my face making me shudder a little " hurt..." he mumbled " sorry...." I raised an eyebrow I felt a little blush sneak onto my cheeks I turned my head away " its ok....." I mumbled.

I winced when he pulled my arm up to his drooly, field of teeth mouth " ah.. hey.." I said as he licked the wound purring a little he then pulled me forward making me gasp and facepalm his chest as he felt a jolt of pain run up his face close up to his chest I could hear a slight hum come from him I also felt pity for him only a little he did deserve it... but I accepted to be his mate he probably called me to help him even though he broke his promise but.. I never break mine. I sighed quietly as I reached my hands up to cup his face he leaned into my touch I moved my claws a little so they wouldn't scarpe across his teeth as I pulled his face down so he was face to face with me drool was getting all over my hands and arms but I ignored it " you need to let me take that pole out of your head.." he sneered at me and growled a little I just frowned " Pennywise you wont heal probably with it stuck in there dumbass." I growled back he just huffed I stood up and grabbed the end of the pole he whimpered a little I then pulled at the pole making Pennywise let out an unearthly roar I took a deep breath and pulled harder the pole finally coming out with a squelching noise I threw it to the side as I huffed " see... wasn't that hard you whimp..AAHH" Pennywise grabbed my arm again and pulled me down to him wrapping his legs and arms around me caging me in his long limbs.  He lowered his head and nuzzled into my stomach I winced a little as I felt his teeth scrape across my belly.

"Hey... watch your teeth Pennywise.." I mumbled as I slowly placed my hand on his head I felt the need to comfort him so I started stroking his hair slowly as he continued nuzzling his face into my stomach I sighed angry and annoyed with myself I could smell...loneliness on him... he started purring again I tried not to laugh who knew a killer clown could purr like a big cat. But the saddest thing is I... I felt lonely too.

I wriggled my legs free and wrapped them around his waist as he raised his head up I frowned he knew the bitch knew.... of course he knew he could smell emotions like I could hell his favorite was fear! " go on say it I know you want...to GO ON... mock me like you always do..." I started sniffing now I wasn't going to let him see me cry but I couldn't hold the tears. His clown face was back to normal but his.. his eyes were that beautiful blue " fuck you... I hate you why do you have to do this to me... why do you have to hurt.... UGGGH" I snarled and facepalmed my face into his ruffles nuzzling into them as I cried so many emotions were going threw my head hate, regret, sadness, loneliness and also... love.

I realised then that I loved that jackass clown I always have I just....forgot that I did I want to hate him so much maybe I do a little for what he's done.. but I love him and that will never change. " Shhh.... my, my you're like a curious moth wanting to get stuck in ThE SpIdEr'S WeB..." he chuckled as he ran his fingers down my back making me shiver I said nothing Pennywise then hooked a claw under my chin and pushed my head up so I could look him in the eyes black tears were still running down my face he wiped them away with his other hand " no need to cry dear... you're mine now.." He grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Some fluff with Happy mask and Pennywise no smut yet tough XD)

I woke up in the circus wagon I lifted my head up slowly I must of cried myself to sleep on... Pennywise I sighed and rubbed my eyes and looked around I was lying on what looked like to be his nest ( aka his bed) it was all old pillows and blankets quiet a big nest well heh he was a very tall clown. I stood up slowly and shook myself I walked around he must keep all the precious things he likes in here and around the wagon I noticed the music box on a nightstand I walked over to it and traced my claws over it carefully " this is precious to him?..." I mumbled to myself I sighed and sniffed the air I couldn't smell his scent guess he was out hunting.. I growled at the thought.

I opened the wagon door and walked out there was no point leaving I made a promise and I dont intend to break mine I took a little walk around this sewer maze just to clear my head " ugh how can he walk and live in human waste AND remains ugh..." I said grossed out  I walked to a storm drain the summer rain hit hard today I sat in the shadows watching the water pour down I was lost in thought till I heard a little meow I gasped and caught a cat " hey there darling... what you doing out in the rain-" " Tucker! Tucker oh no mummys going to be mad" I looked out the storm drain and saw pink wellies and a red raincoat I sniffed the air seeing if Pennywise was around I sighed in relief I could only smell the little girls worryness that cat meowed in my arms taking in my warmth.

The little girl gasped and bent down to the storm drain " Tucker?" " shh you need to be quiet sweetie... your cats fine I got him here.." I placed the cat on the opening of the storm drain lucky the darkness was covering my arms the little girl picked him up quickly so he wouldn't get wet even more she giggled and smiled " thank you miss but why are you in the sewer? I chuckled " dont you worry about me... just pretend this never happened ok be safe child.....now run along back home.." she nodded " bye thanks again lady!" the little girl said running home with her cat in her arms. I smiled a little my smiled dropped when I felt a cold chill run up my spine he was back... I sighed out my nose in relief that he didn't smell the little girl.

I made my way back to Pennywise's lair before I could say his name to know where he is I felt the wind get knocked out of me my right cheek hitting the sewer wall and my claws scraping across it Pennywise had all his body weight pressed against me " Pennywise what the hell?!?" I growled he growled louder making me flinch a little " were you running away from me Hannah?" he said threw clench teeth what? did he think I was going to try and get away from him I sniffed I could smell anger and worryness was he worried that he would be alone again if I just left?.

I sighed " no you big dummy I was just taking a walk to stretch my legs unlike you.. I keep promises..." he glared at me for a moment then he took his clawed hand off my head and moved off me I rubbed my cheek and glared up at him we just stared at each other in silence till I broke it " so... why did you bring me to your lair?" Pennywise tilted his head a little " you are my mate now you will live down here with me" I frowned " i'm not going to run away you know?.... i'm not a prisoner..  I can go wherever I want to go" I mumbled. He frowned but nodded " fine.. I trust you..." he said my expression softened a little as did his I looked over to his tower of dead kids toys and there was also adult things too ugh... guess he did eat adults as well I walked over to the tower looking at every toy  "  did you used to be in a circus cus you know your stage and circus wagon?" he nodded " yes.."  he said sounding like he didn't want to talk about it  I walked around the tower looking up at the poor little souls just floating around " and them?" I asked not releasing he was right behind me till I felt his arms snake around my waste making me flinch as he pulled me closer to him he chuckled in my ear " do you really wanna know?" he whispered.

I blushed a little and moved my head away I yelped when he liked my neck with his really wet long tongue I pushed his face away from me " hehe cut it out" I was giggling? I didn't know why but I saw his eyes shine yellow as he heard me giggle he also had a shit eating grin on his face too those buck teeth looked stupid but cute at the same time I shook my head. I huffed " I need food" I mumbled " oh Ego monsters eat humans too right?" he asked tilting his head again " I shook my head " only the evil ones do good ones dont well.. im neither good or bad im both.. and I have killed... n-nevermind i'm just going to get some food!" I said quickly before he questioned me further I shapeshifted back into my human form it hurt to be back in this form on what happened earlier today it was dark out now but people would still be around " then i'm coming with you" he said changing into his human form Robert Grey I sighed and rolled my eyes " fine but you have to behave you do know how to act human right?" he scoffed " pfft of course I have been this form many times Hannah".

We walked out of the sewers the rain still pouring but we didn't really care if we got wet I watched the water making my eyes glow a little so I could see better I smiled " much better" I mumbled to myself I turned to walk up the hill but jumped when Robert was already at the top he smirked at me " fucking hell Robert...." I had to admit he was kinda fast but he was still an asshole. I huffed as I got up the hill " having fun already dear Hannah?" Robert grinned blue eyes flashing yellow I grumbled " shut your mouth clown... come on I need food.." Robert hummed " hmmm so do I" I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me he tried to let go of my hand but my black goo stuck his hand to mine " oh no you dont when you're with me you WILL NOT go hunting for poor little souls thank you very much" I said with a smirk he pouted and growled at me " clever girl..." he mumbled as he glared at me I just giggled.

I felt like eating something sweet humans had amazing treats as snacks I walked into a sweet shop dragging Robert behind me he was glaring at the kids in the park I poked him with a claw making him jump and snarl at me bearing his sharp teeth I just grinned up at him " you want some candy?" I said letting go of his hand trusting him for now as I pick up a lot of candy bags  Robert raises an eyebrow " really Hannah do you need that much?" I nod " yes I do.. there's circus food in here you know? popcorn and cotton candy you can eat human food right?" I ask tilting my head. Robert nods " yes but I prefer-" " yeah yeah fear" I interrupt him rolling my eyes and grabbing some popcorn and cotton candy I go and pay for the food and walk out the shop " Hannah..." I teleported back to the sewers too emotional to walk all the way back why walk when I can teleport anyway heh I shaped back into my human like form.

I climbed up onto the stage and curled up into the corner as I ate some chocolate Robert came back well Pennywise came back covered in blood fucking bastard... " Hannah... what are you doing in the corner of the stage?" he said tilting his head as he jumped up onto the stage " humans call it binge eating why do you think I brought all these sweets... I've never done this before... is this what it feels like having an emotional break down.. what...what do I smell like to you?" I asked mumbling the last part as I stared up at him he was crawling closer to me but I allowed him " what do you smell like?.... well you smell sweet sometimes like flowers and candy then sometimes you smell like smoke of a fire..." my eyes widened as I swallowed another piece of chocolate " fire?...." I mumbled he nodded as he placed his forehead on mine smirking " but... at the moment my dear... you smell gross to many emotions... running threw you yuck" I frowned "  well it's not my fault ok... I just..." I sighed.

Pennywise then slowly wrapped his arms and legs around me moving the sweets away as he purred softly I realised he was trying to comfort me I was so confused with this side of him fuck it I nuzzled my face into his chest purring too guess I just needed a hug shit I forgot he was covered in blood I pushed myself off his chest I felt the blood run down my face I started to panic Pennywise chuckled as he leaned down and licked the blood off my face I shivered knowing that blood belonged to a poor child. I reached over his leg to grab the cotton candy and opened it with a claw "hmmm... where's the stick?" I looked up at Pennywise " the stick?... oh heh cotton candy is not always on a stick Pen" bells jingled as he sniffed the cotton candy he scrunched up his face and shook his head the bells on his costume jingling and his ruffles shaking I put a hand over my mouth trying not to laugh I hate to say it but that was kinda adorable holy shit. We ate the cotton candy together getting it all over our faces for that moment I felt.... happy Pennywise was still busy eating the cotton candy I just stared at his face those yellow eyes were so beautiful just like his blue eyes I slowly placed my hands on his cheeks he growled thinking I was going to take back the cotton candy but he stopped and dropped the bag as he stared into my eyes somehow the blood from earlier was all off his face and suit " you're a jerk you know... that?... I hate what you do.... but that won't stop me from..." Pennywise pressed his forehead against mine again nudging his nose with my nose I chuckled " never seen you so nice ugh.. its creepy " I said with a smirk he smirked back " im only nice too you....".

I scoffed " hardly.." I mumbled as I pressed my body against his Pennywise growled playfully his eyes flashing yellow as he traced his red lips across my cheek he inhaled taking in my scent " you sMeLl sO sWeEt..." he said " do you taste sweet too my dear?..." I just smiled " careful... I bite..." Pennywise chuckled darkly " I bite harder..." he then slammed his lips onto mine making me fall back a little but his hands catched my back and brought me close to him again. His tongue was asking for entrance but I teased not letting him in he growled as I heard his gloves rip and a sharp sting on my back making me gasp Pennywise then took the chance to shove his tongue into my mouth fighting my tongue for dominance  after a few minutes he parted the kiss a string of drool still connecting us.

I gave him a toothy smile as I felt my cheeks heat up I combed my claws carefully in his hair he started purring loudly nuzzling into my neck " hmmmm.. Hannah... you dont know how long I've waited...." he mumbled for a moment I didn't know what he was on about then I realised he was on about how long he's been wanting or waiting for a... mate how long he's been alone ever since he came onto this planet knowing that he might be the last of his kind. I hissed when he started nibbling at my neck and shoulder I could also feel drool run down my chest I could feel my body tingle as I felt his hot breath on me I nuzzled my face into his ruffles feeling sleepy. Pennywise started to stroke my back as I drifted off to sleep " shh..sweetheart rest Pennywise won't leave you Pennywise will be here... AlWaYs".


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Warning smut)

I woke up feeling hot and bothered also very uncomfortable I groaned as I moved around in Pennywise nest " the hell?..." I mumbled as I sat up wincing as my thighs were tingling my tail and ears also appeared on my human like form which only meant two things one I was scared or two I was in... heat" shit!"  it was number two of course my body knew now that I was Pennywise's mate I growled to myself black drool dripping from my mouth " ugh..." I crawled on all fours scratching at the door trying to open it I pushed it open with force breathing in the sewer air to calm me down a little I felt a little cooler now but I was beginning to pant.

My breath hitched as I started sniffing something strong... and intoxicating... I looked around and spotted Pennywise crouched like a gargoyle in the corner his eyes were yellow but had red rings around them now making him look insane sometimes I think he is. He was drooling more than he did I started snarling at him as I stepped backwards back into the wagon a hum was coming from him as he crawled closer I roared at him feeling threatened. His jaw then unhinged and his face peeled back he was showing me his deadlights my roar became soft growls as I let him get closer to me he snarled and pounced on me making me grunt as my head hit the blankets and pillows he started sniffing and licking my neck my thighs were shaking " you're in heat... hnnn... knew you would be sooner or later " he chuckled darkly  I snarled at his comment " d-do something about it.. p-please..." I mumbled through clenched teeth.

He grinned as he growled eyes glowing yellow with lust " gladly my dear...". He then kissed me roughly tongue fighting with mine teeth scraping across my gums I moaned as I felt myself cool down again. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me it was a very wet, rough long kiss mine and his drool going down our chins as he broke the kiss I could hear the hum again coming from his chest he growled sniffing and nuzzling into my hair " you smell so...hnnnnn..." he started shaking " so intoxicating..." he said in a demonic voice I just smirked and licked his cheek " so do you...". Pennywise just huffed shaking his head a little the bells on his clown suit jingled ever so lightly he started nibbling at the side of my neck making me hiss and growl I couldn't help it my heats are not as bad as this what... what has he done to me?.

My eyes widened as I heard a lot of ripping his claws ripped threw his gloves but the top half of his costume was gone showing off a white torso and white arms that faded into dark brown from his elbows he moved his head away from my neck staring and drooling at me his yellow eyes glowed I could feel bruises form on my neck and the top of my shoulder I sat up slowly still keeping his gaze as he kept mine and slowly I reached my hands towards his chest he flinched a little when he felt the tip of my claws scrape on his snow white skin I sat on his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist he started growling lowly trying to hold himself back I smirked that he was trying to play nice I could also feel how hard he was underneath me I moved one of my hands up to his head and ran my claws threw his hair the growl turned into a purr his eyes fluttered as a goofy smile appeared I giggled a little for a moment I could see in his eyes a rare emotion that he probably haven't felt since well...I dunno.

I sniffed a little it smelt like nature I could smell love coming off him I didn't want to say anything just in case he got angry or denied it so I just left it I will ask him when it was the right time and now was not the right time at all I was about to fuck a deadlight yes thats what my species called his kind... I was scared I didn't know if this was against my species law to mate with a child eating creature Ego monsters could mate with their own kind or other creatures but an alien clown that feeds off human fear and eats them... I..I dont know. Pennywise sniffed my collarbone  " you're scared sweetheart?" he asked tilting his head I looked down a little and nudged his cheek with mine not wanting to say anything he chuckled softly I gasped as I felt one of his clawed hands reach up to my hair " I know this isn't your first time... unfortunately... but... this is your first time with me.." he giggled a little "and wont be your last..".

 I heard a snap as I felt my hair fall freely over my right shoulder and cover my right eye he cut my hair band with a claw he licked his needle like teeth as he pressed my chest against his a shiver ran up my spine as I felt his cold skin on my chest " such a beautiful thing... shame i'm going to wreck you.." he chuckled darkly making my breath hitch as he moved his hips against mine. He ran his claws slowly from my hips all the way to my thighs tugging me closer to him I chuckled as I pressed my body closer to him teasing him he snarled drool dripping down his chin I then knew he snapped he couldn't hold the urge any longer I grunted and hissed as he lifted me up and slammed me back down onto his nest pulling me towards his crotch I started panting to be honest I was a little scared I knew he could smell it thats what turned him on more.

I heard another rip " be ready my dear... I won't stop till I've marked you good you will be mine forever.." he mumbled I nodded he thrusted forward with a growl I gasped loudly arching my back up as he entered me he waited a minute waiting for me to get use to his size. " m-move.." I mumbled threw pants my ears twitching and flicking he growled as he moved out then back into me again trying to get a rhythm going I digged my claws into the pillows around me fluff coming out of the holes I made. Pennywise then lifted me up onto his lap I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could be deeper in me he then started licking up from my stomach to my chest then to my neck I gave him light kisses all over his face nuzzling and moaning into him as his thrusts got animalistic his drool was foaming at the mouth a little.

I winced and snarled as his claws raked down my back Pennywise's eyes widened a little noticing that he was going a bit rough he whimpered a little "s-sorry.."  he said as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck sniffing and licking my shoulder I giggled threw moans and pants he was being silly he has to do more than that to hurt me good. I started moving my hips with his thrusts he started panting and snarling he was getting close so was I he was reaching all the right spots inside me. What seemed like forever I reached my climax I moaned and growled out his name "P-Pennywise!" Raking me claws down his back making him chuckle darkly " say my name dear.."  I was confused for a moment still coming down from my high on what he meant I just did didn't' I?.

He just smirked at my confused look his eyes flashed blue for a second  I gasped as he moved his head forward into my shoulder with quick speed I could feel the pricks of his teeth "say it.." Pennywise whispered putting pressure on the "t". His thrusts now we're getting sloppy "Robert..." I moaned and growled as Pennywise sunk his teeth into my shoulder as he came inside me filling me up with his hot seed in response I tighten my grip around his waist and wrapped my arms around his broad chest he didn't pull out or unhinge his jaw from my shoulder. I could hear his hum again I sighed as I stroked his hair " Pen.." a low growl rumbled from his chest in response with a pop his jaw unhinged from my shoulder I winced a little feeling my blood run down my chest and arm. Pennywise the started licking the mark purring as he lapped all the blood up " mine..." he mumbled I felt my heart flutter as he said that like my soul was responding to his... I smiled a little " mine, mine, mine, MiNe..." he continued saying till I pressed my nose against his cheek and whispered " yours...." we were both not alone no more.

After a few hours of mating and my heat finally dying down Pennywise left to go hunting which I didn't bother to argue with him about it I was always so scared when he left to hunt poor little souls or trying to find a way to kill the Losers club thats what I was worried about the most. I went to go clean myself up in the river water all the bruises and claw marks Pen left on me were all healed except for the bite mark on my shoulder I realised he marked me there thats why it was healing slower but I didn't mind the mark meaned I was his and only his and that he would protect me but sometimes I wondered if I would protect him from human adults and other threats to him yes but human kids I didn't know the answer to that.... I went back to his lair to clean up the mess we made in the wagon after I took some new pillows and blankets from my hotel room heh they won't know and sorted out his nest I was curious of his tower of toys and other human belongings I put my hair back up into a bun feeling a little fresher and better now.

I then noticed something that smelt familiar it was a scrapbook I picked it up slowly and opened it there were photos of animals, plants and the Barrens I gasped and dropped the scrapbook it was.. Betty Ripsoms... " hmm... Betty..." I mumbled as I knelt down and picked up her scrapbook hugging it to my chest sadness and guilt swept over me " im so sorry.. Betty.... I-I betrayed you.. ugh why am I even here?.... I still dont know the rest of my past yet.. I even let Pennywise...uuuuUUUUAAGGH!" I picked up a pole and threw it at the wall in anger snarling as I blew air out my nose trying to calm myself down from having another emotional breakdown.

I put Betty's scrapbook back I was about to walk away till I noticed a little boat and a yellow raincoat they smelt like Bill but a little different I was about to pick the boat up till a shadow loomed over me I gasped and flinched as the shadow looked spider like but when I turned around it was Pennywise I glared at him for a minute  " can you not sneak up on me like that..." he just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my close to him " aww sorry sweetheart did.. I scare you?.. hehe.." he giggled I scoffed " no you didn't..." his expression changed as he looked down at the boat and scrapbook "what were you doing Hannah?..." he asked as his voice went a little deeper  "nothing.. just looking that's all..." I mumbled.

A month has past since I last saw the Losers club I've spoken with Mike, Richie and Bev to see how they were doing ( and to see if they all forgive me also without Pen finding out of course...)  it was worse than I thought after the Neilbot house instant they all split up and Bill and Richie had a fight I stayed at Beverly's some nights telling Pennywise I was hunting for food for the night her dads behavior was getting worse she was even scared to sleep on her own so I offered to curl around her in my Ego monster form and make my fur softer so she would have comfort.

I was on Pennywise's shoulders leaning my arms on top of his head and my chin on my hands as he walked around the Barrens he wouldn't tell me but he was looking for something he's been real quiet the Past few days I was getting suspicious he was up to something I just didn't know what I moved my legs swinging them back and forth I jumped when I felt a sharp pain in my thighs then I heard a chuckle I growled but smirked Pennywise digged his claws into my thighs a little " Pen..." I asked "hmm?"  " what... what are you looking for?". A chill ran down my spine as he stopped still his head twisted round like an owl to look at me my arms were still on his head his blue eyes glared at me that was kind of a good sign he wasnt mad or annoyed with me " nothing.... for you to worry about dear...." he said lowly as he grinned. He then picked me up from the hips and threw me into the tall grass with a thump laughing his ass off as he twisted his head back I sat up and shook my head growling at him " hey! what was that for?!?" he just winked at me and said nothing as he continued down the Barrens I sighed but smiled I then felt the sudden urge to be sick black goo rushed out of my mouth and onto the ground I gasped in air and shook my head a little as I licked my teeth to get the rest of the goo off " ugh.... that was weird... hmm must of ate something poison by accident maybe? huh..." I drank some water quickly and ran to catch up with Pennywise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Derry Maine 1908**

 

It was almost Easter in Derry the kids were happy and the carnival was in town too so they were all excited so very excited. A young woman in her early twenties a mysterious woman no one knew her really well they did she was just very good at disguising herself as a peasant everyday she would walk across the kissing bridge and into town carrying a basket full of masks she made for the poor children that didn't have much.  " Come on, come on Hannah is here yay!" only the children knew her first name she trusted them they would never tell any adults about her well sadly some of the kids that came to her had no parents... Hannah smiled down as the little kids surrounding her she liked it when the carnival came to town means there were lots of hiding places to give the poor children gifts and some nice rich kids here and there " Hannah!, Hannah what did you bring today?!" her usual spot was by the kissing bridge or around the corner of the library the carnival would do for how long it would be in town.

Hannah smiled her hood covering her eyes a bit " many masks today little Tim.." Little Tim gasped and smiled showing off his little teeth with a front tooth missing " do you have any clown ones!" Hannah giggled " no sorry darling not today but I will make one for you next time promise" she said as she ruffled his dirty blonde hair making him giggle. " But... I have an even cooler one.." she reached into her basket and pulled out a turtle mask " here you go I know how much you like turtles Tim" she said with a bright smile as she saw the little boys face lit up reaching his hands up to her making a grabbing movement with his fingers she gave it to him happily.

The other kids around her giggled as he ran off happily saying bye and thank you to her. " Me, me next! little Lilly said jumping up grabbing the basket" hehe woah hold on there Lily sweetie". It was just another normal day in Derry there was even a new wagon at the carnival that belonged to a clown a very mysterious clown... and IT was hungry.. hungry for fear. Pennywise was the name of ITs clown form he smiled as he breathed in the smell of the carnival and emotions of his prey as they walked passed him he jumped a little when a little boy ran passed him with a turtle mask on he growled and shook his head making the bells on his suit jingle  " little brat.." he hissed through clenched teeth but smirked as balloons appeared in his hand he followed the little boy and appeared in front of him making the boy almost fall flat on his face " hiya Timmy! would you like a balloon?" Tim removed his mask slowly looking up at the very tall clown " wow! cool a clown yes I would love one hehe!" Tim giggled.

 Pennywise giggled too bowing as he gave Tim a balloon " im Pennywise... Pennywise the dancing clown!" he said shaking his head a little. Tim giggled as he heard the bells jingle " yes Pennywise loved when the carnival came to town his food was so much easier to catch then before the carnival arrived  " you wanna come and play with ol' Pennywise little Timmy? I'll make some animal balloons for ya haha!". Tim gasped and nodded his head " can you make a turtle Mr Pennywise?" Pennywise cringed and growled a little at the request " s-sure... come on follow me little Timmy" he said letting the boy grab his hand leading him away from the crowd Derry wasn't the same as everyone saw the missing poster of a 10 years old child Tims mother was looking everywhere for him at the carnival she thought he would be safe so she let him go to the carnival by himself she thought nothing would happen to him the only thing that the police found was a cracked turtle mask with spots of blood on it near the Barrens.

 The next day Hannah noticed the change of the town and the missing poster she took one off a wall her breath hitched as she knew that cheeky smile anywhere "little Tim no... I just saw him yesterday..." she whispered to herself as she sighed sadly putting the poster in her basket and continuing her walk to the carnival  no children came to her today there was hardly any kids at the carnival the ones there were stayed very close to their parents and the ones that had not parents well she figured they were hiding so she went to go find the orphaned kids she wasn't the only one looking for them either Pennywise was annoyed that most of the kids that he tried to get there stupid adult parents would drag them away or demand them to come back to there side.

He growled to himself a string of drool dripping off his bottom lip he was getting more hungry by the minute a smirk then came across his face as he noticed to kids that looked to be siblings that had no parents around them running looking for a hiding spot he chuckled as he followed them in the shadows. Hannah found a few poor darling kids hiding behind tents scared out of there skin from hearing about little Tim going missing scared that they might be next " hello... hey its ok im not going to hurt you im Hannah but shh you got to keep my name a secret from adults " Hannah smiled as she reached her hand out then she had an idea " hey I know you might not trust me but if you come with me... I'll keep you safe.." the two girls who looked about eight and a little boy who looked six poked their heads out a little one of the girls nodded and took Hannah's hand trusting her the other two followed grabbing onto Hannah's dress she smiled not caring if her dress got dirty from the little boys muddy hands.

She continued walking with the three children staying close to her she then saw Lily and her little brother trying to find a hiding spot she walked quickly after them picking up the little boy in the process. Pennywise was so close to reaching the two little brats he could smell their fear the little girl feared snakes and the little boy feared losing his sister oh ho how this was going to be fun he then stopped he could now smell three other kids and a young female?  they were close to his wagon so he watched from his wagon leaning on it and growling how dare this young woman interrupt his meal time.

" Lily, Tyler!" Hannah shouted Lilly and Tyler stopped in there tracks and smiled brightly at seeing Hannah Lily grabbed her brothers hand and ran towards Hannah and the other three kids " Miss Hannah oh thank god I.. I was so scared I heard what happened to Timmy and saw the poster I just.. didn't want my brother or me to be next... I.." Hannah knelt down as she placed her hand on the girls raven black hair noticing the horse mask around her neck from yesterday Lily was almost crying Hannah could see she was holding back tears " it's ok... I am here now... I won't let anything happen to you two I promise.." Hannah said whispering the last part as she hugged Lily her little brother hugged Hannahs arm bless him he was only three years old god... where were these kids parents? did they just leave them or did their parents die? she sighed knowing she would never find out.

Hannah could feel someone watching her she turned to a wagon and noticed a clown staring at her grinning he had very bright blue eyes she looked away pulling her hood down more " come on kids lets get you somewhere safe.." Hannah mumbled as she made sure the kids followed her out the carnival. Pennywise chuckled as he watched the young woman my my she was like a kid magnet she had three kids already with her they had different smells so they weren't her kids but she she smelt different to other human woman she smelt like fire yes that was it he noticed that she looking at him so he just grinned he could see strands of brown hair coming out of her hood and noticed her neon blue eyes from under the shadow of her hood she didn't look poor so why was she acting like she was and where was she taking the little brats?.

Hannah dropped off the orphaned children and her friends house Mrs Jones a lonely old lady shes the only one left in her family Hannah knew her since she was a child. Mrs Jones would always help her with taking in the orphaned children Hannah would do it herself but her mother would be furious if she came home with random children Hannah's mother was not a nice lady shes always been horrible even when her father was alive she has a little sister too Penelope everyone calls her Penny she likes the nickname she was only six years old she was worried about her sister the most tough Penny was the only person she loved she didn't like her mother at all her mother would always hurt her in many ways.

" Are you sure you dont want to spend the night here either Hannah?" Mrs Jones said with a worried look Hannah sadly smiled and shook her head " no I have to go home you know that Mrs Jones... thank you for taking these poor children in they are really scared since Timmy went missing.." Mrs Jones sighed " you're welcome....a yes... it what happens in this town dear.." Hannah tilted her head " what do you mean?" Hannah said as she watched the children giggle as they ran up stairs to choose there rooms " this town has been cursed.. I dont really know how long but people go missing mostly children every 27 years.. I was always scared when I was a little girl that I would be next to go missing.." Mrs Jones said looking like she has been scarred for life from something.

" Makes sense a little but who is taking them?" Mrs Jones looks up " not who dear.. what is taking them... but don't you worry I will keep these children safe" Mrs Jones said with a smile. Hannah nodded " thanks again Mrs Jones" she mumbled as she walked out the door and back home it was getting a little dark now she walked onto the kissing bridge running her fingers over carved names as she sighed she was lonely but kinda happy her biggest dream was to have children of her own and for her children to have a life that not like hers.

But all the men her mother tried to get her to marry were all nasty or stuck up or just wanting her body Hannah sighed threw her nose as she leaned on the bridge her strands of hair blowing in the wind and hearing the river flow " whats a lady like you doing on your own?" she gasped and jumped as she heard a man next to her she didn't even hear him walk up to her she looked up at the man he was very tall about 6 ft 4 maybe? she was tall for a woman though Hannah was 6ft tall the man had brown hair going to the side bright blue eyes very handsome face making her blush a little he was wearing a smart brown suit " urrr.. uhm I was just on my way home.." she mumbled trying to cover her face with her hood more the man chuckled " oh sorry for interrupting then miss?" she smiled up at him awkwardly " oh no, no its ok and uhm.. I dont really give my name out to strangers.." Hannah said with a shrug " oh well im Robert.. Robert Grey see now we're aren't strangers" Robert said as he held out his hand out to her Hannah couldn't help but giggle this man seemed different then other men she has met she shook his hand.

" Im.... Hannah... Hannah Maskit but please you cant tell anyone.." Hannah said as she looked around seeing if anyone else was around. Robert raised an eyebrow "  why not? everyone knows who you are you're the daughter of the Businessman Mr Maskit " Hannah sighed as she rubbed her arm " yes... my father he died 4 years ago... my family hasn't been the same since he passed away my little sister barely got to know him.. my uncle runs my father's company now though... I mostly look after the house then my mother.." Hannah said mumbling the last part Robert tilted his head this girl was full of mixed emotions he scrunched up his face a little " i'm sorry to hear that dear...it must be hard for you and your sister... dont have a very nice mother hey? no wonder you want to hide I've heard of Mrs Maskit and her trouble causing... at town meetings.." Hannah slowly nodded.

My this man was so nice she kinda needed a friend really Robert pulled Hannahs hood down making her flinch a little she was a pretty young woman indeed her brown hair was in a messy bun and her skin looked really soft and smooth there was also a slight blush on her cheek heh how cute. " There thats better... but I still dont get why you pretend to be a peasant?" Hannah smiled a little " so people dont judge or tell my mother that i'm helping poor people.." ah that was why " im sorry Robert but I must get back home" Hannah said as she turned around to cross the bridge " UR AH WAIT!" Robert shouted grabbing her arm Hannah winced a little he was gripping her arm a bit to hard she looked over her shoulder at him " do you... urrr want to meet me at the carnival tomorrow?" he asked with an awkward smile. Hannah couldn't help giggle a little " hehe.. sure that would.. be nice see you tomorrow then Robert" she said as she continued walking over the kissing bridge Robert smirked as he watched her walk away " good bye... HaNnAh..." he chuckled darkly as his eyes glowed yellow.

Hannah walked home smiling to herself she couldn't get Robert out of her head yes she just met the guy but.. no man has ever been so sweet and kind to her he was very charming as well she couldn't wait for tomorrow. Her smile disappeared as the front door swung open " and what time to you call this Hannah Maskit?!" her mother shouted Hannah sighed out her nose she was twenty two for god sake " sorry mother I was just... helping some friends.." she mumbled as she walked in her mother scoffed as she slammed the door shut.

" Hmph what friends? you dont have any!" Hannah closed her eyes for a second ouch that hurt to hear that from her own mother " yeah sorry I dont have any I was just at the carnival on my own..."  Hannah whispered " huh well maybe next time you can take your sister so I can have a break" Mrs Maskit shouted as she walked into the kitchen " you missed dinner too so you cant eat anything now unless you had something when you were out which I doubt"  Hannah sighed heavily trying to hold back tears she hated this house ever since her father died he would always stop her mother from being horrible she hoped he would divorce her so her and Penny could go live with him then this witch but that dream faded away along with her father... she went upstairs quickly she was surprised she didn't get a slap for being late.

Hannah went into her room and shut the door slowly as tears ran down her face she walked over to her desk and picked up an unfinished mask that she was working on this was her mask her personal mask she called it a happy mask even though it was kinda creepy she didn't know what colour to do for the eyes the mouth was black with lines at the top and bottom of the mouth maybe she could do pitch black round eyes to make it more creepy she didn't know yet. Next to her mask was a book a special book Hannah jumped when she heard a little knock at her door " Hannah?.." Penny said as she opened the door slowly Hannah sniffed a little and hid her mask under a cloth " im fine... Penny..." she knew what was coming her little sister was always worried about her she was the only thing stopping her from moving out she couldn't leave Penny here with that witch.

Penny walked in with curly dirty blonde hair in pigtails and a pretty purple dress she had some food in her hands " I... I kept some food for you so you wouldn't go hungry... "  Hannah smiled as she sat on her bed " thank you Penelope..." she said as she took the cookies and bread Penelope smiled a little " did mummy shout at you again?.. she didn't hurt you did she?" she said as she rubbed her hands sitting next to Hannah Hannah shook her head as she ate a cookie " no... im.. im ok.. but looks like you're coming out with me tomorrow" Hannah said a bit worried Penny smiled " are we going to the carnival I've... I've never been.." Hannah nodded " yes but you must stay close to me and Robert.." Penny tilted her head " who's Robert? is he your friend?" Hannah blushed a little she didn't mean to mention Robert oops " urr yeah I guess but you mustn't tell mummy ok" she mumbled as she pressed her first finger on her lips Penny smiled brightly and giggled " ok.. eat up please Hannah i'm going to get ready for bed.." Penny said as she hugged Hannah and went back to her room Hannah smiled Penelope was her only sunshine in this town.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Hannah took Penelope to the carnival " well guess you're with me all day" Hannah smiled down at Penelope as they walked around  Penny giggled and smiled back at her sister giggling " it's going to be fun! are we meeting your friend too?" Hannah nodded tough Robert didnt say where to meet him which was a bit strange but she just shrugged it off. " Clown!" Penelope shouted and pointed Hannah hummed as she turned her head where Penny was pointing too but there was no clown there " where Penny?"  " he was right there he was pulling silly faces at me hehe" Hannah just raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she giggled a little kids and there wonderful imaginations she hoped Robert wouldn't mind her bringing Penelope a long Hannah didn't want to let her sister walk around the carnival alone two more kids  have gone missing since yesterday Hannah couldn't believe it she didn't know the two kids but she had a feeling she saw them around her neighborhood.

A chill ran up her spine  Hannah looked down to see what Penelope wanted to do first her eyes widened and her heart sunk when she didn't see Penny next to her " Penelope?....Penny!!" Hannah shouted whipping her head around she put her hands on her head and started panicking " PENELOPE!" she shouted again running around oh god has the person thats taking children got her? her mother is going to kill her..... tears started to stream down her face Penny was the only person left that she loved why does she always lose the things she loves?. Hannah fell to her knees near a wagon sobbing quietly " Penny..." she mumbled " Hannah are you ok?" " big sis!" Hannah gasped and looked up quickly as she reconcised the two voices Robert was standing in front of her with a worried look on his face in his arms was Penelope she stood up quickly and took Penelope out of Roberts arms " oh my god! Penelope you scared the life out of me I didn't know where you were" Hannah said sobbing in relief as she smiled a little " im sorry Hannah.. b-but I wanted a balloon from the clown so I followed him.. BUT then Robert found me when I got lost! I told him that I lost you... then he found you hehe!" Hannah sighed and opened her eyes to look at Robert and mouthed thank you to him.

Robert just chuckled and nodded. She put Penelope back down " dont you ever run off again ok Penny?" Penelope looked down shyly and nodded her head as she scuffed her shoe for a second she thought she saw Robert tilt his head to the side with a grin on his face at her nickname but when she looked up at him he was just smiling down at her sweetly this man was a little bit weird. Hannah smiled at Robert " thank you for finding Penelope... for a minute I thought she was going to be the next missing child..." Robert chuckled a bit to low then usual " no problem my dear... when she said she was looking for her sister I asked what her sister name was when she said it was you we went looking for you straight away" Hannah grabbed Penelope's hand " thanks again... sorry I had to bring her along today my mother.. wanted a break..." she said looking away a little.

Robert gave Hannah a toothy grin " it's no problem at all my dear Hannah... we can still have fun can't we?" Hannah smiled back with a blush on her cheeks and nodded " of course" Penelope tugged on her sisters hand " oh I wanna choose first!" Hannah giggled " hehe ok come then". This young woman was very interesting he could smell her fear straight away when he lured her little sister away he could've eaten little Penny but where's the fun in that? IT likes to play with ITs food the little brat even had Penny as her nickname what a quendadnce! yes... he wanted to know more about Hannah before killing her maybe he could make her body float make her a special treat for him.

" So Robert what do you do in Derry?" Hannah asked smiling sweetly at him " hmm?" she giggled " I said what do you do here in Derry?" Robert glared at her for a second " oh... well I work here at the carnival well when its here.. i'm a businessman for Derry let's say the one in cHaRGe.." Hannah felt a chill as he said " the one in charge" but she shook it off " oh so like what my father did?" Robert hummed smirking down at her " something... like that dear.." " wait.. you work at the carnival too? doing what?". he chuckled " as an entertainer for children.." Hannah put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh so what he's like a clown or something? she couldn't imagine Robert as a clown " so like a clown pfft... I can't imagine you as a clown Robert hehe" Robert grinned as he watched Penelope infront amazed with the things around her.

" Oh.... you would be surprised what I can do darling..." he mumbled. Hannah picked up Penelope she was trying not to fall asleep from playing and having fun at the carnival all day she was holding onto a ballerina clown like doll " well I better take Penny home... thanks for today Robert it was.. nice" Robert nods " indeed maybe you would like to meet later this evening at the kissing bridge?" Hannah thought for a moment then nodded and smiled sweetly " yeah sure I'll see you later then bye" she said waving as she walked off with Penelope in her arms home. Robert chuckled to himself he just wanted it to be him and Hannah he wanted to know more about her he was curious with this girl. When Hannah got home she straight away took Penny to her room her mother was in the kitchen she took one glance at Hannah then went back to cooking. Hannah smiled as she placed Penelope in her bed she sighed brushing the hair out of Penny's face " sleep well sis.." she whispered as she walked out her room and into hers.

Hannah waited till it got darker to sneak out if her mother caught her she would be dead meat when she heard the bedroom door of her mothers room she opened her door slowly and sneaked downstairs grabbing a key along the way so she wouldn't be locked out and grabbed her hood too so neighbors wouldn't recognise her. Hannah sighed in relief  actually surprised her mother didn't hear any noise she ran to the kissing bridge so she wouldn't be late meeting Robert.

When she got to the kissing bridge she couldn't see him anywhere huh maybe she was early?. Meanwhile under the bridge a low growl rumbled as two yellow glowing eyes pierced threw the dark Hannah jumped wondering what that noise was " oh god.. I hope Robert gets here soon.." Hannah mumbled as she hugged herself it got chilly all of a sudden. She jumped when she heard movement under the bridge she looked over the bridge slowly Robert popped out from underneath with a smirk Hannah screamed and jumped back putting a hand on her chest " my god... Robert dont do that you scared the life out of me! heh.... what are you doing down there?" Robert chuckled as he leaned his arms on the bottom of the bridge Hannah sat on the floor and put her legs threw the gaps of the bridge looking down at him " sorry.. my dear I didn't mean to... scare...you I was just admiring the river and how it glows in the moonlight..." Hannah looked at him in awe my she could listen to his voice all night.

 Hannah giggled " heh thats nice why did you bring me out here then?.." she was curious why he wanted her to meet him at night but  Hannah did not complain she doesn't talk to people that much... hardly ever Robert smiled and looked up at her for a minute she thought she saw his eyes flash yellow but must of been her imagination " to know you better my dear... I couldn't really ask you stuff today because of your little.....sister..." he lowly said " yeah.. sorry about that again... but ok ask away! hehe" all Robert had to do was learn about this young woman she was very different to other females then after he could kill her he knew her fear already losing the only thing she loves... the little brat of a sister Hannah was also a kid magnet he could use her well. " What do you do for a living my dear?" Hannah smiled down at him as she swung her legs " I make masks for children it's kind of a hobby but I do get some money from nice parents sometimes....even if I dont really need the money heh so I give the money im given to children that are orphaned" Hannah said sadly Robert scrunched up his nose a little he could smell her sadness and a mix of happiness like flowers in the salty sea. " How nice of you to do for them" Robert said with a smile.

Hannah nods " yeah I guess tough.. if my mother found out that I do that or that I snuck out tonight she would hit me.." Hannah mumbled as she looked away Robert raised an eyebrow " what do you mean?" he asked curiously Hannah sighed and smiled sadly " doesn't matter dont worry... I... I better get back it's getting late.." Hannah said as she stood up brushing her dress off Robert glared at her watching her carefully this girl was very weird he wanted to no needed to know more about Hannah that wasn't enough. " Of course dear sleep well maybe we could meet tomorrow I can show you what I do at the carnival?" Robert said with a smirk Hannah nodded as she put her hood up " hehe I would love too goodbye Robert.. oh and thank you" she said as she walked quickly home Robert became confused for a minute thank you? no human has thanked him before and what did he do for her to thank him?.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Hannah waited for Robert at the carnival less and less people were coming out now as more kids became missing the people were beginning to not trust the carnival it would be leaving today anyway the Easter egg hunt is  tomorrow the kids were looking forward to that very much. As Hannah waited she looked around a pretty wagon that she could tell belonged to a clown she traced her fingers over the painted name " Pennywise?...." she whispered to herself she suddenly jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and in front of her was a clown a tall clown she raised an eyebrow  the clown seemed familiar " oh hello.. sorry I didn't mean to intrude I was just waiting for a friend.." Hannah mumbled the clown giggled childlike as he stared down at her " silly Hannah dont you recognize me?" he said as he bent down holding out a sunflower  Hannah gasped amazed at the beautiful sunflower she took it carefully as she squinted at the clown.

Orange hair, puffy grey suit, red pom poms, boots, ruffles, bells, snow white makeup with blood red lips and marking going up his face and.... beautiful blue eyes eyes she recognized her eyes widened the clown smirked as he knew that she could tell who he was well she thought he was still Robert dressed as a clown if only she knew the truth. " Robert?...." she mumbled the clown nodded making the bells jingle Hannah smiled  " so you really are a clown? haha my you do surprise me" he nodded " yes... i'm full of surprises me hehehe..." Hannah giggled " so this is your wagon? how pretty your clown name is Pennywise the dancing clown?... thats pretty too" Pennywise chuckled this girl was kinda cute when she gets excited.

Hannah turned back to face Pennywise " oh thank you for the sunflower there my favorite flowers.. heh" Hannah said blushing a little she didn't want to admit Robert looked adorable as a clown Pennywise smiled " no problem my dear knew you would like it" he said with a smirk " come.. I'll show you my wagon" he said offering her a hand she took it and followed him into his wagon. Hannah let go and looked around it was kind of a big wagon but very colourful inside there was a load of Red balloons and very old things which was kinda weird there were old toys around and dolls also old jewelry guess he liked collecting old things.

Pennywise chuckled at her poor little girl has no clue " so what do you think?" Hannah sat down on a chair and looked at him " I like it feels like a mini museum in here" Pennywise gave her a funny look for a second but then shook his head this woman was very weird but he kinda liked it he never met a person like her before. Hannah walked over to a record player " do you like music Robert?" she asked as she scanned threw the records " yes my favorite is circus music oh and slow dancing music very hypnotising I think it is hehe" Hannah smiled as a slight blush heated her cheeks this man was full of surprises.

As she picked a record she could hear a slight hum coming from somewhere she looked around but couldnt see a bee anywhere she just shrugged it off and placed the record in the record player as the music played Hannah started to dance slowly to the music closing her eyes and just swaying her dress side to side Pennywise's blue eyes were glued to her as he watched her dance to the music it was like she was lost in a trance  she looked like a beautiful Peacock swaying its tail feathers Hannah then turned around smiling up at him she held out her hand " Can you dance like it says in your clown name Robert? hehe" she giggled Pennywise huffed of course he could how dare she assume he couldn't he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him making her gasp he chuckled she didn't know how strong he was " s-sorry didn't know you would be that strong on how lanky you are heh.." Hannah mumbled Pennywise just gave her a buck tooth smile " as I said my dear full of surprises me..."

Hannah giggled as Pennywise took the lead moving them both around the wagon slowly and gracefully to the music dipping and swaying like a fantasy come true Hannah was lost to the music this was Pennywise's chance to finally do what he planned to kill her he leaned his head down to her neck as they continued to dance and breathed in her scent Hannah didn't notice a thing she was to lost in her own thoughts Pennywise's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his needle like teeth started to pop out of his mouth row after row he was about to take a chunk out of her neck till he froze when he heard Hannah whisper to herself " thank you for not making me feel lonely anymore..." lonely? she.... she was lonely... normally he wouldn't care if he could smell loneliness on a human more the reason to scare them and devour but Hannah.... he could smell the same loneliness on her that... he has had for so long she must really feel lonely.

He was beginning to feel something else too he didn't want to kill her anymore which disgusted Pennywise but he could feel his deadlights hum louder like they were calling for something. When Hannah opened her eyes she saw the clown tilting his head at her like he was trying to read her ( which he was) she blushed and let go of his hands to rub hers together " s-sorry... I talk to myself when i'm lost in my own world heh heh..." Hannah said turning her head away Pennywise reached out his hand to brush away a strand of hair she flinched a little when she felt his cold gloved hand on her cheek why was he so cold? she turned her head slowly and looked back up at him shit he was really cute as a clown " why are your hands so cold your freezing..." she mumbled as she grabbed his hands to warm them up Pennywise flinched he was so confused he didn't know what to do he didn't know what he was feeling towards Hannah now it was kinda making his nose hurt.

Hannah gave Pennywise a funny look why was he being so quiet now she let go of his hands " well.. I better get going now thanks for a wonderful day Robert.." before Hannah opened the wagon door Pennywise grabbed her hand " stay.." he mumbled" Hannah looked over her shoulder at him she could see in his eyes that he looked sad that she was leaving she sighed but smiled " ok.. I'll stay a bit longer then". Pennywise sat on the floor cross legged and pulled Hannah into his lap Hannah grabbed her bag from the chair and pulled out her unfinished masks she was making for Easter for the kids and her personal mask too she didn't mind that Robert saw it tough " do you have any paints? mine wouldn't fit in my bag" she said as she sorted the masks out. Pennywise nodded as he reached over to the table stand and grabbed paints that he used to paint his wagon " thanks" Hannah said with a smile as he placed the paints in front of her she took her shoes off and rolled up her dress sleeves and started painting some whiskers on a bunny mask Pennywise watched curiously over her shoulder so this is where all the masks have been coming from this is why children surround her Hannah's a mask maker.

As the hours went by Hannah told many stories to Pennywise about her childhood and young adulthood Pennywise told her some of his past experience making them sound like he was telling her his past as a teen he also told her about the house on Neibolt street and that he lived there ( well under the house) Hannah was surprised that he was the one that owned it children wouldn't dare go near that house even she got the chills walking past THAT house Pennywise smirked as Hannah told him that the house scared her a little. " Hehe never knew you for the posh type Robert" Hannah teased as she painted the eye holes black on her personal mask Pennywise liked her creepy looking mask reminded him of shadow creatures.

" I like this one this one's creepy looking" Pennywise giggled Hannah smirked and raised an eyebrow at him " really? this is my personal mask I just wanted to make one myself I dont think its that creepy tough" she shrugged Pennywise chuckled my can this woman not tell creepy and normal?. Hannah continued painting till she had a cheeky idea she lifted her arm up quickly and painted a black line down Pennywise's cheek Pennywise froze for a second he tilted his head at her as Hannah covered her mouth trying not to giggle he smirked " bad mistake to do that my dear.." he said lowly Hannah gasped as black paint was thrown on to her dress she looked up at Pennywise in shock then laughed he laughed with her.

Hannah stood up and grabbed a pot of paint " your clown suit needs more colour hehe!" she tiptoed around and threw paint at Pennywise an hour passed and they were both covered in paint from head to toe Hannah sat in his lap she hadn't had that much fun in years Pennywise could tell now what this feeling was it disgusted him but he felt a connection with this girl he didn't want to hurt her anymore he wanted to protect her keep her safe " thanks for today Robert... most fun I've had in a long time heh...." Hannah mumbled Pennywise didn't say anything he just smiled as he turned her round to face him Hannah raised an eyebrow at him " Robert?" Pennywise dipped his finger into some left over black paint and traced his painted finger over her soft lips and up her cheeks and over her eyes she would make a wonderful clown.

He giggled to himself " painted your face like mine!" Hannah looked at the mirror on the table stand and giggled " hehe guess you did Robert" she said lifting herself up and giving him a kiss on the cheek Pennywise fronze again at the sweet gesture  Hannah realised what she just did her face went red as she stood up " o-oh sorry I didn't mean to do that im sorry- mpmf!" her eyes widened as Robert was kissing her on the lips he pulled her closer to him she had to stand on her tiptoes a little to reach Hannah parted the kiss she just stared at him he kissed her why would he kiss someone like her...Pennywise gave her a worried look oh no did he do it wrong was he supposed to do something else?.

Hannah put her hands on her red cheeks and shook her head mumbling to herself " oh my god.. he kissed me..." Pennywise raised a brow at her did he break her? " Hannah dear are you ok?" Hannah looked up at him and smiled " heh yes im fine you just... ummm really surprised me there Robert..." she said brushing paint covered hair out of her face Pennywise giggled and pulled her into his chest as he held out a music box he made Hannah gasped and hugged him this human was his now and he wasn't going to let her go never he always wanted a mate he could turn her into a creature like him yes thats what he will do.

Hannah went home that late night still covered in paint she wanted to stay longer with Robert but she knew she couldn't her mother will be furious with how mucky her dress is but it was worth it she thanked Robert for a wonderful day and for the beautiful music box that played a creepy but pretty tune. Hannah was about to open the door she jumped when the front door swung open quickly " AND WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS? GET IN HERE!" her mother shouted as she dragged Hannah into the house " look at you what have you been doing hmm?!" " mother i'm sorry I-" Hannah's head swung to the side as her mother slapped her across the face and cutting her cheek on how hard she hit tears started to sting her eyes " Did I say talk Hannah?!" Hannah sucked in a shaky breath as tears rolled down her face and faced her horrible mother slowly she shook her head " get out of my site!" her mother said pointing up the stairs Hannah ran up the stairs to her room sniffing then when she got in she burst out crying as she fell onto her bed placing the music box on the nightstand that was the last fucking straw shes had enough now had enough of this life.... and that witch.

Hannah sneaked into Penny's room she was sound asleep cuddling up to her clown doll Hannah smiled sadly as she stroked Penelope's head she was going to miss her at least...  there mother loved Penelope more then her so hopefully she would have a better life Pennywise sensed something off something was wrong with his little doll Hannah sighed as she walked back into her room she walked over to her bag and took out her personal mask she would leave the Easter masks she made for maybe Robert to give to the children she grabbed her secret book off the shelf she felt bad doing this but she didn't want to live this life anymore her mother went to far this time even cut her cheek on how hard the slap was what mother would do that to there child?.

Hannah sobbed as she opened the book to the right page she wanted at least... at least she kissed the man she fell in love with before she left this world it was the best thing to make herself forget her past after this. She would be too ashamed to remember as she started speaking the curse of the Ego monsters her mask started to glow in her hand as black smoke surrounded her the sun was rising it was almost morning Hannah didn't realise she spent most of the night with Robert as the black smoke went into her mouth choking her as it took her soul she fell to her knees tears streaming down her face everything was going black even though light was shining threw her window the smoke shrinked into her mask that was still in her hand the book melted into black goo and disappeared.

Hannah smiled one last time as she took her final breath and fell to the floor with now black tears streaming down her face whispering " Penny....". Pennywise quickly teleported to Hannah's room something was blocking him just now he couldn't get there in time he was in his human form his beautiful blue eyes became yellow rimmed with red as he noticed Hannahs lifeless body on the floor he scrambled to her " HANNAH!!" he picked up her body brushing hair out of her face he.. was to late she took her life he knew he knew everyone that lived in Derry her mother made her to this he snarled in anger as he rocked back and forth mumbling to himself he was so close to having a mate and not be lonely anymore Hannah was the only one that cured his loneliness he was so close and she just slipped out of his claws.

Pennywise growled in frustration that old hag would pay for doing this to his precious sunflower Hannahs door suddenly opened " big sis?.." it was Penelope Pennywise glared at the child he couldn't hurt the kid even if he wanted too she was too precious to Hannah the only thing she cared about before she met him.  " H-Hannah?...." oh no the kid was crying she walked over to Robert " Robert what happened why is big sis not waking up?" Penelope sniffled Robert sighed as he patted her on the head " child.... go back to sleep...." and by magic Penelope fell asleep wrapped in Pennywise's free arm. He placed the little girl on the bed he will come back for her first he had to deal with the mother.

That day was a dark Easter for the whole of Derry Derry shaked as Pennywise roared in anger the Ironworks exploded as the town shook killing 102 people most children who were hunting for Easter eggs. There were no survivors in the Maskit house as a giant metal peace crashed into the house well Pennywise made sure they wouldn't find anybody's he already killed Miss Maskit slaughtered her with no mercy he also made sure no one would remember Miss Maskit like she never existed good... he also made sure little Penelope didn't remember her either only her big sis and father Pennywise looked after Penelope for the rest of the year he had left like she was one of his own.  Before he finally went to hibernation he gave Penelope to Hannahs old lady friend and as for Hannahs body Pennywise buried her body surrounded by sunflowers his wagon was in the sewers now and on top of the table stand in his wagon was a music box next to the sunflower he gave to Hannah he would always play the music box before he went into hibernation hoping one day he would find Hannah again.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up gasping and snarling like I just woke from death I put my hand on my chest to steady myself that flashback I just had was all I needed to remember I sighed as I ran my claws threw my hair I then noticed I was in the Neibolt house I had a feeling Pennywise had something to do with this. I got up slowly and stretched memories were still flashing in front of me I even used to have a sister? geez that dream was too much... I walked out the room I was in and sniffed around trying to catch Pennywise's scent I needed answers from him now! " I know you can hear me you ass! where are you?!" I said sounding frustrated I huffed as I sat myself by the fireplace as black tears started to stream down my face as I just stared at the floor hugging myself.

I then felt a gloved finger wipe away a tear " Hannah...." Pennywise mumbled I slowly looked up at him and snarled " why.... why did you do that?.... that was to much to process..." Pennywise just stared at me as he cupped my face. " You needed to know everything my dear...." I sighed " I had a sister..... did you?..." he frowned as he knew what I meant " no.. I couldn't that little girl was too precious to you.." I nodded as I leaned my forehead on his chest. he wrapped his arms around me " i'm.. sorry I know it was to much for you to handle..." he mumbled " its ok just dont do that ever again Pennywise... but thank you for showing me..." I mumbled back.

After I calmed down I looked around the Neibolt house I didn't get a chance last time hmm... I traced my claws over the fireplace it had "good friends good cheer" carved in big letters I raised an eyebrow wonder what it meant?. I heard shuffling behind me Pennywise was sorting out a old record player " Pennywise?" I said as I turned around with a smile on my face " well now you remembered your past do you remember how to dance my dear?" he said smirking I giggled a little as I crossed my arms " of course I do Pen how dare you think I dont" I said teasingly as I wrapped my arms around his neck he growled playfully as he leaned his face to mine booping my nose with his making me blush a little this killing machine is the most dangerous and evilest creature I have met I hate him on what he does but im happy im the only one that sees this side of him the only one.

" Then...  shall we dance before dinner?~" he chuckled darkly I frowned at him " Pennywise..." I mumbled through clenched teeth he just giggled " i'm joking my love... maybe.." I punched his arm as I growled at him but he just kept that smirk on his face as one of his eyes drifted a little I rolled my eyes " you taking the lead or are you going to keep teasing me?" he sighed " fine, fine.. geez you're no fun". The music "magically" started Pennywise then started to dance as I followed like we did in the flashback I had I smiled faintly as I felt my cheeks heat up. I giggled as he lifted me up to spin me around he hummed to the music as he watched my every move.

 He bent me down I gasped when I felt him snake hit tongue up my chest to my neck I pushed his face away and giggled " Pennywise that was sneaky!" he just chuckled and flicked his tongue at me I shook my head but smiled as I lifted myself back up touching my forehead with his I could hear him purring and smell love on him again I wish this could last forever. " We could dance forever Hannah... just me and you... will you float with Pennywise?" he said whispering the last part we were now suddenly in his lair I blinked a few times " what do you mean by float with you?" Pennywise didn't answer he just gave me a toothy smile as he pulled me close to his chest I glared at him till I felt my feet lift off the floor I panicked a little " what the..." I mumbled.

Pennywise lifted my chin up " dont look at the floor look at me.... see you're floating" he giggled I sighed in relief for a moment I thought he was going to do something bad.." what... did you think I was going to make you float like I do to humans?" he asked looking kind of hurt he read my mind whoops " sorry... im still not used to having a mate and yeah..." he pulled my face closer to his " really Hannah?... and we've done so much already heh" he cuckled making me blush I knew what he meant oh boy. " Just let go you'll be fine" I shook my head " nope how do I know you won't let me fall and splat on the ground?" I said glaring at him " ouch... still dont trust me? that hurts" Pennywise said pouting but had a playful look in his eyes " hey I didn't mean it like that you asshole!" I said pushing him he smirked when I floated away from him a little " oh shit!" I whimpered " Hannah stop being silly it's fine its just like flying but with no wings hehe!" he said backflipping in thin air. I scoffed " hmph easy for you to say I prefer wings then floating thanks". " Geez.. you are so boring Hannah.." he mumbled " I dont have a sick personality like you.." I dead-panned. After he finished playing floaty up with me ( no wonder he liked balloons so much)  I didn't enjoy it much the floating kids corpses was kinda disturbing to be by.

I was in the wagon having a little sleep whilst Pennywise was doing his business.... I then started hearing someone calling my name I lifted my head up " huh?" " Happy mask...... Happy mask...." it wasn't coming from the lair it sounded like Bill.... I teleported to where Bill was in my human form of course he jumped a little when I appeared he looked worried " Bill what's wrong are you ok?" I  said none of the kids have called for me I had a feeling something bad has happened I have only visited Richie and Beverly.

I could smell his emotions they were a mix of worry and anger I-IT's got Beverly!" my eyes widened "what...." Bill nodded " I- I need to get the o-others m-meet us at the Neibolt house H-Happy mask" Bill said as he was about to get on his bike I grabbed his arm " are you sure... IT's got Bev..." Bill nodded slowly " I-I went to her house she was meant to meet m-me today.. I-I found her dad on the floor and  b-blood writing on the wall saying " you'll die if you try.." he said mumbling the last part.

I frowned my mouth started twitching and splitting a little he was distracting me from his plan to capture and kill the Losers club all along he was planning it.... he was never sorry... I nodded " I'll meet you at the Neibolt house Bill get everyone...we will save Beverly dont worry". I teleported back to the Neibolt house and burst out crying how could he do this for a moment I thought he finally forgot about those kids but I guess his hunger takes the better of him I dont know whats to do I have to protect these kids and Pennywise because he's my mate now I have a very bad feeling that I will regret this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Short chapter before the big fight )

 

I sat at the old piano it was covered in cobwebs and years and years of dust I started playing the keys not letting anyone else hear but myself as black tears continued to run down my face I knew where Pennywise was he was down in the sewers waiting for the Losers club I made sure he could hear my music how betrayed I felt and how sad and hurt I am but still saying I love you I hate him.. for what he does, hated what he put me thru but... I could never stop loving the monster that stole my heart and soul I was his.... I was always his.

I stopped playing as I heard the Losers enter the house once again I watched them in the shadows as they shined there flashlights I sniffed someone else was here.. outside.... I could also smell blood it smelt like that Henry guy who bullies the Losers... I growled lowly " Stan?" I turned back to the Losers club I could sense Stans fear he out of all the other Losers was the most scared. " Stan we all have to go... B-Beverly was right.. i-if we split up like last time.. that clown will kill us one by one.. but if we s-stick t-together.. all of us...will win... I promise..." Bill said I was amazed how brave these children were I have never met such brave kids Stan sighed and slowly walked into the house following the others as they walked to the basement where the well was.

" Hey Eddie you got a quarter?" Richie joked " Wouldn't want to make a wish in that fucking thing" Eddie said looking down the well " Beverly!" Ben Shouted I flinched waiting for Pennywise to just shoot out of the well and drag them all down luckily he didn't he probably had something big planned for them all.. " How are we supposed to get down there?" Mike said. Bill turned to look around and shined his flashlight onto a piece of rope they tied it to some chain then threw it down the well Mike checked if it was tight and strong enough Bill climbed down first going into the side gap in the well that led to the sewers I watched closely as Ben, Eddie, Stan and Richie followed but something was off when Mike was getting ready to go next my eyes widened when I noticed a gun I didn't see that before surely that wouldn't kill Pennywise right? I whimpered a little I didn't know what the fuck to do? I didn't want my mate dead.... could he even die?.

I jumped when I heard Mike scream in Pain I snarled when I saw Henry with a pole he was also covered in blood thats the blood I could smell but where did that come from? I shook my head I needed to help Mike I could hear the boys shouting for Mike from the well Henry walked over and looked down and started to sound like a sheep? what the fuck was wrong with this boy?. He pulled the rope the boys tried to grab it but they were too slow " you didn't listen to what I told you did you?.... you should of stayed out of Derry... your parents didn't and look what happened to them... I still get sad everytime I pass by that pile of ashes.... sad... that I could of done it myself" Henry threatened that was it I was going to show this bastard what for... Mike quickly tried to grab the gun but Henry stopped him and grabbed the gun himself he pointed the gun at Mikes head he quickly moved Henry's arm before he shot but there was no bullet in it.

Mike then pushed Henry off him by hitting him with a rock Henry got back up grabbing the pole and ran towards him Mike ducked out the way I then jumped out of the shadows roaring in my Ego monster form Henry's eyes widened as he froze in his tracks I head butted him making him fall down the well I snarled one last time and changed back into my human like form.

 I turned and smiled at Mike " are you ok?" he sighed in relief and smiled back nodding " Mike!" Eddie shouted Mike looked into the well " im... ok Happy mask.. saved me...heh" I looked into the well and smiled at the boys they sighed in relief " oh thank god..." Richie said. Mike loaded the gun making my smile drop he only had the chance to load one bullet into the gun as I made the rest fall into the well he thought he knocked it he tried to grab the belt of bullets but he was to late.

I crawled down the well as Mike was climbing down the rope " nice of you to join us big dog heh.." Richie said laughing a little I scoffed at the nickname and rolled my eyes I noticed Stan was missing " wait guys... wheres Stan?" I mumbled Eddie then noticed too he started yelling for Stan down the tunnel we all followed him I had a bad feeling that Pennywise found us.... I flinched when I heard Stan scream shit!.

The boys started running towards the scream I followed close behind " STANLEY! STANLEY!" they shouted as they tried to open a sewer hatch they finally pushed it open they shined there torches around and jumped back when they saw Stanley's fear devouring his face I put my hand over my mouth I have never seen Pennywise like this before oh god is Stan dead! Pennywise's mouth unhinged from Stans face as he noticed me Stan took a deep breath in thank god he was still alive but his face was bleeding.

Pennywise backed up into a pipe disappearing out of site then reappeared back in his clown form smiling with a bloody mouth then disappeared again. I sighed as I just stood there as the boys ran over to Stanley and helped him Stanley shot up and started screaming and crying " NOOOOO....NOOOOO  YOU LEFT ME... YOU MADE ME GO INTO NEIBOLT.... YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS YOU MADE ME GO INTO NEIBOLT!" they comforted him and hugged him to calm him down. I clenched my fists that was it.... this had to end I saw Bill runoff he was heading to Pennywise's lair luckily I knew a short cut I had to know why Pennywise was doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Thank you for reading my story updates will be slow cus I need to remember some bits from the movie XD but I just wanted to get this story out of my system >w> thanks for reading~)


End file.
